


398.2

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursebreaker Draco, Fractured Fairy Tale, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: Hermione and Draco find themselves in the middle of a fractured fairy tale when a case they are working on gets personal."Hermione fell back “That stupid #$@& Fairy Godmother” she cursed and Luna looked slightly startled “Luna, please, will you check Draco too?” Luna nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118





	1. Diamonds and Toads

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! A new adventure for you all. Can anyone guess what the title is from? I have a lot of this written so will update pretty regularly. For the usual reminders, this is a Dramione so if that isn't your ship feel free to skip this one. I also tend to swear in my fics and there may be some mature content although probably not a lot. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I own none of these characters!

The folder landed on her desk with a loud thump and Hermione looked up into the amused face of Draco Malfoy. “You’re going to love this one Mi” he said with a smirk “Lavender Brown claims a wicked fairy made toads and snakes come out of her mouth every time she talked.”

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up and she flipped through the folder “She’s being treated at St. Mungos, what do they need me for? Speaking of which, what are YOU doing with this case file? Shouldn’t the Aurors be handling this?”

“Well” Draco drawled “It appears to be a complex curse, which is why I’ve got the case file, and because of the very involved story spun by Ms. Brown they felt the Investigation Department” here he inclined his head to her “Should suss this out. Of course” he added as an afterthought “Once we do all the work and figure out who did this St. Potter will make sure that they go in and get the big bad witch or wizard.” Hermione snorted, smothering it as best she could. 

“Sit down” she said, gesturing to a chair “and make yourself useful.” Another wave of her hand and a tea service appeared on the desk. Draco prepared two cups while Hermione silently read through the file. She paused for a moment to sip her tea appreciatively, it was just the way she liked it with honey instead of sugar. Draco had figured it out the first week they’d worked together, and somehow no one else in her life could be bothered to remember. As if he could hear her thoughts, Draco raised a cup in salute and settled back in the chair.

Whenever someone asked them how they became friends, they’d look at each other with a shrug and say they’d bonded over a childhood keeping the people they loved from dying. It might seem a little dark, but it was true since Draco had done his best to keep Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Theo and Blaise from being noticed by Voldemort and Hermione had pretty much single-handedly plucked Harry and Ron from the brink of disaster at least two dozen times.

Of course, the full story was more complicated. Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts to do her final year and she’d found herself in a veritable snake pit, since the only other “8th” years were children of Death Eaters (Or “CODE” as they called themselves). Daphne had actually made the first move, announcing during their 2nd class that she couldn’t take a year of awkwardness and could they try to get along. Draco had hung back, uncomfortably silent through meals and speaking as little as possible in classes. It was probably a month in when Hermione slammed her book shut and started ranting about the inconclusive evidence presented by Montmorcy’s Obscure Arithmancy. Draco had argued back about the fail safes built into the formulas. One by one their friends had backed away, leaving them to argue for another hour. After that, they seemed more comfortable around each other. 

But, it was the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts when they really became friends. That's when they stumbled on each other near the Black Lake, each trying to escape the overwhelming memories that the ceremony was dragging to the surface. Instead, they toasted lost friends with Draco’s flask of Firewhiskey and Hermione released shimmering orbs in commemoration. Now, three years later, you could barely tell where one friend group ended and the other began. They were all determinedly enjoying having a life as "twenty somethings" with the usual and mundane amounts of stress and fear. 

Hermione put the folder down and rubbed the spot between her eyes “This is ludicrous” she finally announced “Do you believe even half of this?”

Drago shrugged “Not sure. Which is why I thought we should interview her ourselves.” Hermione gritted her teeth, seeing Lavender Brown ranked up there with cleaning out a Doxy infestation. But, none of this was adding up and she’d rather hear it first hand.

Taking the floo to St. Mungos, Draco flashed a badge at the nurse who looked adorably flustered from his charming grin. Hermione gave a long suffering sigh, it was always like this with him. The witch or wizard would be swayed by his charm to do whatever they asked...but it took three times as long with the blushing and smiles. Walking up to Lavender’s rom, Hermione mentally pulled together a list of questions. She had to be careful not to ask “How drunk were you” as her first one.

Draco tapped at the door and a soft fluttering voice sighed out “Come in.” A shaft of sunlight fell across Lavender, her brown hair spread over the pillow, her hospital gown dipping off one shoulder and just revealing the swell of her chest. Hermione snorted, turning it into a cough, the whole scene looked completely artificial. The only thing missing was a bird adjusting her blankets. “Oh Draco” she said and Hermione was disgusted to see she actually batted her eyelashes “I can’t believe you came to visit, that’s so thoughtful.”

“We’re here on behalf of the DMLE” Hermione announced in a bored voice “We just wanted to follow up on your statement.”

Lavender pouted, dearly wanting to hang on to her fantasy until the last moment “Oh it was just so TRAUMATIC. I’m not sure if I can bear to relive it.”

“Try” Hermione ground out and Draco’s eyes glinted in amusement.

“Well” Lavender said breathlessly, draping her hair over her shoulder and bending slightly so the gown gaped enticingly. “I was out near Wolfham-on-Marsh taking a stroll, enjoying nature when this...this...hag stepped out of the trees and sent a curse at me. When I tried to call for help those THINGS fell out of my mouth.” She shivered in disgust then looked up through her eyelashes at Draco “If only you’d been with me I wouldn’t have had to suffer so long. I should have known better than to be out all on my own.” Hermione thought she might sprain a muscle in her eye she rolled them so hard.

“That’s all you remember’ she asked in a clipped tone “No other details? Did you say something first? Was it an actual Hag or are you just referring to her appearance.”

Lavender stuck her nose in the air “I’m so tired,” she said in a pained voice “I don’t think I can handle any more questions.”

Draco shot Hermione an apologetic glance, which puzzled her at first. Then, he ran his hand through his hair and shrugged off his robe. Even Hermione wasn’t immune to how his muscles rippled under his shirt and Lavender was practically drooling. He drew a chair up close to her bed and rested his chin on his fist. “Lavender” he coaxed “Surely someone as OBSERVANT as you must have seen more details.”

Lavender preened under his attention and sent a triumphant look to Hermione. “Well” she said slowly, trying to look thoughtful “I had gone out there with the hopes of meeting the good fairy” Hermione opened her mouth but Draco gestured at her to stay quiet “Parvati was out there the other weekend she likes to hike” Lavender added with a shake of her head “And she had met a good fairy who made it so that galleons came out of her mouth when she talked. Can you imagine? Of course, it was inconvenient and she had to get it removed but she did recite the entire international statue of secrets first to stockpile! Now she has been putting on frightful airs and I said to Padma…”

“But you didn’t see the good fairy” Draco broke in, to Hermione’s relief.

“No” Lavender said regretfully “Just this horrid ugly hag came out of the woods and DEMANDED some of my lunch. I told her in no uncertain terms that she should get her own and then” Lavender fell back with a sigh “snakes.”

“Thank you” Draco said sincerely “You rest now, such a horrid ordeal.” Lavender smiled weakly and fluttered a hand at Draco as they left the room.

The door closed and Hermione turned to him, eyes dancing “Don’t” he sighed

“But Draco” she said in a breathy imitation of Lavender

“I said don’t Granger” he shot back and her peals of laughter could be heard down the halls of St. Mungos

***

They opted to walk back to the office. Draco said drily that otherwise Hermione would be the first witch in history to splinch in a floo from laughing so hard. Hermione announced that after having to sit through his performance with Lavender, Draco owed her lunch. “Fine” he agreed “But I want Thai. Preferably spicy to burn out those memories.”   


“I’m not sure that is how it works” Hermione said thoughtfully “But sounds good to me.” They ducked into a favorite spot, just down the block from the Ministry entrance, and were soon surrounded by steaming bowls and platters. After a few minutes, Hermione waved her fork at Draco “What do you make of all this.”   


He considered “The curse part is real. I talked to the Healer. As for the rest of it” he trailed off and shrugged.   


“Parvati’s out of the country,” Hermione added, “But I can write her and ask for her version of the good fairy and diamonds story.” Hermione paused, lost in thought. Conjuring a Patronus she whispered quietly to it and sent it on its way “A hunch” she said in response to Draco’s quizzical look “I can tell you back at the office.”   


The bell above the door tinkled and Hermione glanced up, then froze. Draco turned around curiously and saw Cormac McLaggen looking around pompously. He noticed Hermione first and walked over with an oily smile on his face. “Did you save me a sweet sweetheart?” he asked and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.   


“No actually” Draco said in a bored tone “Working lunch, you understand” Draco considered “Or maybe you don’t?” Cormac tried to stare him down but the Malfoy armor was in full gear and Draco didn’t flinch.    


Breaking eye contact and looking a little flustered, Cormac attempted a sneer of his own “A Thai place, Malfoy? Can’t imagine what you are doing in a place so Muggle.”   


“There are wizards in Thailand you know” Draco replied before turning back to his food.   


Cormac considered a response but turned the full force of his personality back to Hermione. “The MInistry’s Halloween Ball is coming up.” he said conversationally “What time should I pick you up? And what will you want for breakfast the next morning?” He leered as Hermione gaped at him.    


“Excuse me” she said with a brittle laugh “I don’t recall agreeing to go with you.”   


“Well, I’m sure you didn’t imagine I’d ask you, but it's your lucky day.” Cormac was trying to look sexy and Draco was pretending to gag over his food. “Besides, you're cute and all but with that personality it's not like people are lining up to ask you out.”   


For exactly the 7th time in her life, Hermione Granger was at a loss for words. She just stared at Cormac in disbelief as he took a garden roll from her plate and popped it into his mouth. “Actually” Draco broke in, his voice velvet soft and dangerous “She already has an escort to the party.” Cormac snorted and Draco draped an arm casually around Hermione’s shoulders “I knew better than to wait of course. Someone as special as Hermione” He tweaked one of her curls and gave her the full smoulder usually reserved for reluctant-yet-horny-female-suspects “You don’t leave that to chance.”   


Cormac choked a little and stood up hastily “Well, your loss” he retorted and tried to muster his dignity as he headed for the door. Draco felt a whisper of magic rush from Hermione and suddenly Cormac tripped over his foot, crashed into the door and dumped himself on the sidewalk.   


“So clumsy” Hermione commented blandly, which made Draco laugh out loud.    


“You would have made a fine Slytherin” he said with a wink and she smiled back “I didn’t mean to take any liberties just then” he added seriously “That git just…”   


“No I get it, me too” Hermione agreed “and... I appreciated having a white knight for the moment. He managed to blindside me completely. Oh” she added with a blush “Don’t feel you actually have to take me to the ball. I’m sure you’ve got some gorgeous date lined up or something.”   


“Actually no” Draco responded with forced casualness “Nothing lined up and I’d love to take you if you’d be interested.”   


“Oh” Hermione was surprised and fussed a little with her napkin “Well sure, sounds fun. Thanks Draco.”   


“Thank you” he said with an easy smile, “I guess I do have a gorgeous date after all.” He got up to pay the check and Hermione watched him stride across the room.   


“Right” she murmured “a date.” Cheeks flushing she followed him out of the restaurant. 


	2. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many references can you catch in this chapter? There will be more sprinkled throughout the fic so bonus points for any you notice!
> 
> Oh! "CODE" (Children of Death Eaters) was a phrase I saw in "Inked" by LittleSixx, very cool fic that I highly recommend!

Draco followed Hermione back to the office, catching himself staring as she stretched to grab a book off a shelf and her shirt pulled tight across her chest. Where Lavender had been ostentatious, Hermione was unaware of just how sexy she looked. She pulled her hair back and stabbed a quill through it, securing it in a bun, and Draco almost groaned out loud. Now the line of her neck was exposed and begging to be kissed. He shook himself mentally and gave a stern internal lecture. This was HERMIONE GRANGER for Merlin’s sake, what had gotten into him? Sure, he’d always known she was attractive but it never bothered him like that before. It must be because he had thought about her as a _ date _ that had gotten him all off track and distracted. He mentally slapped himself and turned back to the task at hand.

“So what was your mystery revelation at the restaurant” Draco asked and Hermione slid a book across the table to him. He picked it up and quirked an eyebrow at her “The Blue Fairy Book? You think it really was fairies?” he asked skeptically. Hermione huffed in annoyance and flipped it open to the middle “Toads and Diamonds?” He said in surprise skimming the pages before looking at her in disbelief “So. It’s happened before?”

“Yes and no” Hermione said with a smile, “This is a book of Fairy Tales, Muggle stories like the Tales of Beetle the Bard. Once Lavender told us about Parvati I knew it felt familiar but didn’t figure out why until lunch.”

“Slightly off topic, but why do you have a children’s book in your office?” Hermione flushed and opened her mouth, but was saved from answering by a knock at the door. She opened it wandlessly and in staggered Daphne, weighed down by a pile of files. Draco jumped up and took the top half off, revealing her grateful smile. 

“Thanks” she said, a bit out of breath. “I get why the archives don’t want us magically altering files, but it makes it cumbersome when someone” Here she shot Hermione a mock severe look “Calls up half the unsolved case catalog.” 

Hermione smiled and blinked her eyes innocently “Tea?” she asked and Daphne accepted a cup and sank into a chair.

“Unsolved cases? Fairy Tales? Mi, you’ve got to fill in a few blanks for me here.” Draco flipped open the top file and read a bit before shutting it again.

Hermione slid another file to him. “Remember this? Bartholmew Walters was brought up on seven charges of breaking and entering. He would grow a thick plant stalk that helped him get over wards and into upstairs windows. During his confession he said he got the seeds from a fairy.” Draco looked at Hermione with a puzzled expression. “Jack and the Beanstalk?” she said in exasperation. “Oh nothing” she huffed when his expression was still blank “Honestly, what do they teach you Purebloods anyway?”

Daphne laughed and Draco shot her a dark look “It’s another fairy tale” she explained helpfully, but he just shrugged.

“That’s it. Field trip” Hermione announced “Daphne, while I’m out filling in the gaps in Draco’s literary education, do you mind getting any Muggles from the research staff to help you sort through these? Put aside any that seem at all related to fairy tales.”

Daphne saluted “You got it!”

“Oh!” Hermione added “Don’t forget to cross check the stories from other cultures. No sense in missing potential leads because of an archaic Euro-centric mindset.”

“I love it when you talk nerdy to me.” Daphne said with a wink and went to round up some help. 

Hermione tugged Draco to his feet and set off down the hallways. When they left the ministry she looped an arm through his “Side along ok?” she asked and he nodded. Before he knew what was happening she’d landed them in an alley and was glamouring them both into Muggle clothes. Draco was completely baffled at this point and just followed behind Hermione as she strode down the street and up the steps of an imposing stone building.

The air seemed to change as they stepped inside. It was quiet and even though Draco didn’t feel magic humming the way he did in wizarding areas there was something there. “What is this place.” he whispered to Hermione, who looked over her shoulder with a sparkle in her eye.

“Public Library” she answered reverently and led him into the reading room. It wasn’t that Draco hadn’t seen this many books before, the Manor Library was about the same size, but he’d never seen this many books that were new to him. His fingers trailed along the spines as his mouth fell open. Hermione hugged herself with delight. She’d hesitated a little bringing him here, she didn’t want him to mock one of the most special places she had outside the Wizarding world. Luckily, he seemed as enchanted as she was. “You can take any of them home” Hermione said in a conspiratorial whisper “I’ll teach you how later.” Draco just nodded and followed Hermione down the aisles. “Ah. 398.2” She murmured to herself. Tipping books off the shelf she soon had a pile in her arms and Draco dutifully held out his own for her to stack more. 

Hermione led Draco up to the desk where an older man was slowly sorting through piles. “Miss Granger!” he said warmly and Hermione leaned over the desk to hug him.

“Hello Mr. Thomas” she answered with a smile and pulled a small card out of her pocket. As he began scanning books, Mr. Thomas looked over his glasses at Draco.

“And who is this” he asked pleasantly “I don’t think you’ve ever brought a companion to the library before.” Draco was amused to see Hermione’s cheeks get a little pink.

“This is Draco” she said hurriedly “We work together.”

“Ah” the librarian said noncommittally and handed the stack back to Hermione. “Well, nice to meet you Draco” he smiled and turned to the next patron. 

Draco gallantly took the books from Hermione until they could get out of sight and shrink them down to fit in their pockets. “And now?” he asked curiously.

“And now” she announced “We cross reference and research.”

Draco laughed “Daphne was right, you can talk nerdy better than anyone.” Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed all the way back to the Ministry.

***

Hermione’s office was buzzing with activity. Daphne was directing a handful of researchers as they sorted out the last of the files. “Hi Colin” Hermione said warmly as the younger man smiled and headed off, weighed down with a pile of folders. Daphne dismissed the last of the assistants and motioned to the three remaining piles. Draco was grateful to see they were a more manageable size

“These" Daphne announced “Are files that definitely parallel common fairy tales.” Pointing to the next file she confirmed “These are the maybe slight resemblance but not concrete and finally this pile are any other reports from the area around Wolfham-on-Marsh.”

Hermione clapped her hands together and beamed “Excellent!” Draco and Daphne exchanged amused glances over her head, it didn’t matter how many years out of Hogwarts, Hermione was still like a first year with a charms project. “Want to help, Daph?”

“How can you say no to that face?” Daphne said with a smile. Hermione enlarged the books they’d taken from the library and shoved them towards Draco.

“You, get familiar” she said bossily and Draco dutifully cracked open the spines and started reading. Daphne grabbed the stack of the “obvious connection” and Hermione settled in with the “maybes.” “Ok, Daphne, we are looking for obvious fairy tale matches, mentions of a hag or good fairy or close to the location of the other two. Got it?” Daphne nodded and they settled in.

Shadows were lengthening when Hermione finally stretched and rolled out her shoulders. Daphne spoke first “Besides Lavender and Bartholmew I have five other cases that seem potentially connected. I mean, maybe it is just a coincidence.”

“The universe is rarely that lazy” Draco reminded her and Hermione nodded in agreement.

“Alright, well, this one” she brandished a file “Is a wife whose husband was transformed into a donkey. They were able to reverse it and the magical signatures didn’t match hers.” Hermione frowned and jotted notes “Here” Daphne continued “Is a report of a golden cup that turned anyone who touched it into stone. They were able to neutralize it but no idea how it got there. Interestingly,” Daphne said as an aside “Youngest sons were not affected. Ok, three a couple reported that an older woman came around selling potions. When they enquired she said the price was their first born child. They refused and she vanished. Then there was the talking fox who kept appearing in the main square offering to help noble youths. For the final hurrah,” she said with a grim smile “Three couples who weren’t even dating showed up on the same day having gotten married. They claimed love at first sight. Much to the bewilderment of everyone who knew them.” She set the last file down with a thump and Draco let out a low whistle.

“I know I'm new to all this” He said “But that is pretty much a laundry list of the themes I read in these” He tapped the books and Daphne looked at Hermione with a troubled expression.

“The good news” Hermione said slowly, “Is that there doesn't seem to be anything else like that in the piles I looked at. All the others, I’m fairly certain, are related to local weather events, plant life and possible some boggarts.”

“And the bad?” Draco asked wearily

Hermione slid a thick stack of files to the middle of the table. “These are all the reports of witches and wizards who have gone missing near Wolfham-on-Marsh.”


	3. Satisfactory

Harry slumped in his chair, pushing his glasses up on his head as he scrubbed at his face. “I took that statement as a favor to Ron” he groaned “I didn’t think that Lavender was even telling the truth. Now you’re telling me you think there is some sort of psycho Fairy Godmother on the loose? I don’t have the Aurors for this.”

“So send us” Draco’s voice was even and he leaned casually against the wall in Harry’s office “Mi and I can investigate, see if there is any possibility these are actually related and report back.”

Harry’s eyes flicked between Hermione and Draco “What do you think Mione?” He asked and she shrugged

“Makes sense” she said “We can research, gather evidence, figure out if it merits in depth investigation.”

“Ok” Harry said with a sigh. He pulled a memo close and signed it before tossing it to Hermione “Information only. Don’t do anything stupid.” Hermione kissed him on the cheek and Draco saluted. 

“It’s getting late” Draco said conversationally “You hungry?”

“Oh” Hermione said awkwardly “I actually have dinner plans.”

“Oh sure” Draco forced a smile as he replied “I’m meeting up with Blaise and Theo. Plan to meet at 9 tomorrow to figure out our trip?”

“Sounds good” Hermione smiled “Have a good night.”

“You too Mi” and with a last wave he headed for the floo. 

***

Hermione fidgeted with her earrings, looking critically at her reflection. Crookshanks lounged nearby, tail swinging “I know Crooks. It's too much.” She frowned “I just thought I'd try something new.” Crookshanks jumped down and stalked indignantly to the kitchen “You are no help” she called after him. 

Hermione sighed, Ginny was off training with the Harpies, but maybe Daphne? She knelt in front of the fireplace and called “Hey Mi” the blond said warmly

“Hey Daph, am I interrupting?” Hermione asked

“Not a bit” Daphne said cheerfully. “Should I come there?” Hermione nodded gratefully and moved back so Daphne could come through. After dusting herself off, Daphne looked at Hermione and whistled “Looking good” she said appreciatively “What’s the occasion?”

“I have a date” Hermione confessed “His name is Brian, we started chatting at the bookstore. Daphne, he’s really cute and well read and he didn’t seem to care at all that I was Hermione Granger.” The other girl looked skeptical “NO, it’s a good thing” Hermione assured her “I hate trying to figure out if someone is interested in ME or if it is just a power play.”

“And you needed me because….” Daphne prompted and Hermione grimaced and gave a slow twirl.

“Because, and I can’t believe I’m asking this, how do I look?” Daphne laughed and inspected Hermione closely.

“You look stunning” she announced “It’s odd to see you without your curls though.” Hermione patted the sleek updo nervously and Daphne grabbed her hand “Go” she admonished “Have fun. That’s what this is for.” She gave Hermione a hug and vanished into the flames. There was a knock at the door and Hermione took a deep breath.

***

“Draco. Draco. Oi! Malfoy!” a wadded up napkin hit the blond on the forehead and he glared at Blaise, who shrugged innocently “Just trying to get your attention,” he said and Theo snorted into his drink. “What's up with you mate?” 

“Work stuff” Draco said with a shrug “Big project starts tomorrow.”

“Uh huh” Theo said, unconvinced “Just work stuff huh? Last time you looked like this was after Astoria…”

“Drop it” Draco growled and Blaise and Theo shared knowing looks.

“Blaise was Hermione coming out tonight?” Theo asked conversationally

“Not a chance” Draco sneered “She’s got a _ date.” _

“Knew it” Blaise crowed “Finally noticed Mi’s a girl, huh?” Draco slammed his glass down and stormed out of the bar.

***

Hermione closed her door with a soft click, smiling as she warded her flat. Brian had been charming and attentive, they hadn’t strayed very deep into any particular topics but it had been pleasant. She could tell he’d been hoping for a kiss but hadn’t said anything when she presented a cheek. “All in all” she murmured “Satisfactory.”

***

Hermione took the wards off her office and got things together for the day. She frowned, checking the time, it was past 9:00. Where was Draco? Finally at 9:20 he strolled in, hair glinting and the suit under his robes highlighting his build in a rather distracting way. “Hey” she said, brow clearing “Everything ok?”

“Delightful” he replied “Surprised to see you here already. Date not go well?”

“It was a first date Draco” Hermione snapped, cheeks flushing “What’s gotten into you?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but she looked genuinely hurt and puzzled. He sighed, running his hand through his hair “I’m sorry Mi” he said softly “Blaise and Theo were in rare form and it got me all out of sorts.”

She still looked wary but she nodded and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. “So, how are we going to pull this off?”

Draco dragged a chair up to the desk and drummed his fingers on it “It can’t smell like a DMLE effort” he said thoughtfully, “It’ll either cause people to clam up or panic.” Hermione nodded, chewing on the end of her quill.

“Vacation?” she said tentatively “Take in the sights?”

“Just two lovers trying to get away from it all?” Draco quipped. 

Unbidden, the image of Draco tangled up with her in the sheets swamped Hermione’s vision. “Uh, yeah” she said, clearing her throat “I think that is what we’ll have to do.” Draco noticed the blush that crept down her chest, but didn’t comment.

****

And that, Hermione thought bitterly, is how they ended up at the reception desk of the “Hippogriff's Den” with the worst developed plan she’d had since riding a dragon out of Gringotts. She fidgeted with her shirt as Draco charmed the receptionist, wishing she had thought to glamour herself or something. It would be just her luck that someone would snap a picture for the Daily Prophet.

“Of course, your discretion is MOST appreciated” Draco was saying with an easy smile and Hermione’s eyes widened as he slid a handful of coins to the girl at the desk.

“Yes Mr. Malfoy, absolutely. If there is anything else you need.” The girl touched his wrist and Hermione felt herself bristle slightly. How dare that witch blatantly hit on him when they were obviously here together? Yes, it was fake, but SHE didn’t know that. Draco just winked and picked up the key. He hesitated for just a moment before threading his fingers through Hermione’s and leading her to their room.

Once inside, they methodically silenced and warded the room. Then, Hermione caught sight of the one massive bed in the center of the room and her ears burned. Draco just laughed “Mi, relax. We’ve got magic remember?” He waved his wand and the bed split apart into two still-generously-sized beds. “Just remind me to vanish it before we leave in the morning otherwise the staff might think you are punishing me for the flirting of the receptionist.” Hermione's mouth fell open and Draco gave a low laugh “I’m observant” he said with a slight quirk of the eyebrows “But don’t worry. I’m here with you and I would never betray my imaginary lover on our made up sordid getaway.” Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, turning abruptly to the bathroom. The swirl of her skirt gave Draco a glimpse of her long legs and he swallowed hard. “Too bad the ‘there is only one bed trope’ doesn’t happen in real life” he murmured to himself, then felt a swarm of guilty butterflies. Hermione was his friend, he shouldn’t be...lusting after her like that. He shook his head firmly and went to unpack.

They ordered room service “I’m sure they think we just fucking like mad up here” Hermione said, squirming slightly, trying to concentrate on coming up with a better plan. “I think tomorrow we should just be tourists” Hermione added with air quotes “We can poke our nose anywhere. Ask for the best places to visit. I’m well known for being incurably curious so I can ask for the history of everything.” She trailed off, noticing Draco’s pensive look. “What?” she asked uncomfortably.

Draco stabbed at the remains of his dinner. “I’ve been spoiled” he admitted “Our friends group, my work, they let me...well...not forget but not put so much energy into remember who I was.” He rubbed his left forearm and Hermione unconsciously laid her hand on top of his, squeezing gently. “I didn’t think about how it would look for you if we’re seen together. Maybe we should figure out another way? I could glamour myself or stay disillusioned?”

Hermione’s heart twisted, she didn’t want to admit that she’d already weighedall the options to see if there was an alternative. Not because of HIM but because she hated attention of any sort and if Hermione Granger got attention, and Draco Malfoy got attention than Hermione plus Draco would be a tidal wave of it. But this less sure Draco actually gave her confidence. “We are both single, consenting adults and we are well known as friends. If anyone sees us and has a problem with it they can go to hell.” She tossed her hair definitely and gave him a challenging stare “Unless there is a reason you don’t want to be seen with me that is.”

Draco laughed and squeezed the hand that was still on his arm “No reason at all you ridiculous witch. If someone wants to assume I've snagged the smartest and sexiest witch in England, who am I to complain?”

“Your flattery will get you everywhere Malfoy” she said lightly, to cover up how her heart raced at his words, “Now, for tomorrow…”

Later that night they lay in the dark, each assuming the other was asleep, each keenly aware of the other person in the room. The moon rose and somehow, sometime, they slept. 


	4. Not a Morning Person

“Morning Mi!” Draco said cheerfully, pouncing on Hermione’s bed and causing her to groan and chuck a pillow at him. “Ah ah ah. Don’t spill your tea.” She peaked up at him and gratefully took the steaming cup. Hermione was many things, but a morning person was not one of them.

“Why are you so disgustingly cheerful” she asked bitterly, catching the roll he tossed her way.

“Endorphins” he said with a grin, “Exercise makes you happy, didn’t you know?” Hermione realized he was in running clothes and had to admit it was a good look for him. “This will cheer you up.” he continued “I ran past a bookstore AND a local history museum. Seems like a good place to start and maybe we can go for a walk after lunch and check out the woods.” Hermione had perked up after hearing about the store and museum and didn’t even grumble that much about getting out of bed. 

Draco valiantly tried to ignore when she came out of the bathroom in a towel with her hair twisted up off her neck, instead busying himself charming a few curse detecting tools to stow in his robes. He didn't look up until she pegged him in the head with another roll “Ready?” she asked, seeming much more chipper after the tea and shower.

“After you lover” he quipped, pausing just long enough to vanish the second bed before they headed out.

***

The bell above the door tinkled as they entered the bookstore. Draco chuckled to himself as he saw Hermione draw in a deep breath and visibly relax. She wandered off down the aisles and Draco drifted around aimlessly, sending out subtle checks for curses and jinxes but mostly just scanning the shelves. His eye was drawn to a small display near the back window. Leaning on each other were five or six copies of the same book. “Fractured Fairy Tales” the title read in elegant script. “My daughter’s book” a gruff voice said, making him jump. He whirled around to see a man leaning on a broom and eyeing Draco “She’s fascinated with all the nonsense people tell about this town. Scribbles it all down.” He shrugged “I humor her by keeping a few copies available.” Draco flipped through it, noticing the table of contents included “The Good Fairy” “Disappearances” and “The Magic Plant.” It was basically a summary of their case files.

“This is fascinating’ he said sincerely “I’d love to meet her.” The owner raised an eyebrow skeptically but summoned a patronus and sent it off. 

A few minutes later a girl of 10 or 11 came into the room. “You called me Papa?” she asked curiously.

“Yes dear’ the man said kindly “This gentlemen” he looked hard at Draco “Was curious about your book.”

The little girl turned and beamed at Draco “Hi!” she said “I’m Sophie!”

Draco shook her hand formally and smiled “And I’m Draco”

Sophie’s eyes got huge “Dragon?” she asked “Your name is Dragon?”

Draco rubbed the back of his neck “Named for the constellation” he admitted and Sophie looked delighted “I’m so curious about your book” he went on “What inspired your stories.”

Sophie looked serious “They’re all true.” she whispered. Her father snorted and she rounded on him “Papa” she warned “You promised.”

The man threw up his hands in defeat “Name’s John” he said to Draco “Call if you need anything.” Draco nodded and turned back to Sophie who had plopped into the window seat.

“How did you come to know the stories Sophie?” Draco asked and Sophie looked at him suspiciously.

“You don’t think I’m making it up?” She demanded

“I haven’t read it yet” Draco reminded her “But I know that there have been some strange things happening in this area so I’m inclined to believe you.”

Sophie sighed dramatically “FINALLY! Everyone always pats me on the head and tells me I have a good imagination.”

“It’s frustrating not to be believed” Draco said sympathetically and Sophie nodded vigorously. 

She took the book from Draco’s hands and flipped to the first story. “I wanted to call this story ‘shades of gray” she said, “but my friends thought ‘the good fairy’ would attract more readers.”

“Why shades of gray?” Draco asked and Sophie dropped her voice.

“Because she isn’t strictly good” she replied “But she isn’t all bad either”

“Who” Draco asked

“The Good Fairy” Sophie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “I know I said she wasn’t all good but she thinks she is so it is safer to call her that.”

Draco looked at her in confusion “I'm not from around here” He confessed “You are going to have to fill in a few blanks for me.”

Sophie huffed in that special way tweens do when adults around them are being especially thick. “The Good Fairy lives in the woods” she clarified, “I think all of the strange stuff is because of her.”

“Why do you think that? Draco prompted and Sophie frowned

“I KNOW she made those people fall in love,” she said “I saw her in the woods when they came back into town. She was clapping her hands and sighing about True Love.” Draco nodded but stayed quiet “I see things” Sophie continued “I get overlooked so I listen and write down all the stories people tell. I don't think all of them are here but…” She trailed off and shrugged “Some of them have a flavor and I just know they are her.”

She looked at Draco a bit defensively as if she was expecting him to laugh at her, but he just nodded seriously. “Can you describe her?” he asked “or give any clue where she might live.”

Sophie’s expression cleaned and she flipped eagerly through the book, stopping near the middle. She pointed out a colorful drawing that showed a middle aged woman completely enveloped in layers of shiny fabric. Her hair was piled on her head in an elegant updo. Draco looked closely, trying to take in any distinguishing features when Sophie’s voice broke into his thoughts “I’m not sure where she lives.” she admitted “I just know she comes out of the woods and all the strange stories happen in or near the woods too.”

Draco nodded distractedly and continued to study the drawing. He heard footsteps and a soft hand rested on his shoulder “What did you find Draco?”

Sophie gasped and went pale “Hermione Granger” she said in awe and Hermione’s jaw tightened slightly “I'm sorry” Sophie went on “You must hate getting that reaction all the time. It’s just. You are genuinely. I mean. I really admire you and.”

Draco stepped in smoothly “Sophie here was just filling me in on the excellent research she’s done on the local incidents.” He smiled and winked at Hermione “Seriously Mi, her level of detail is impressive. Reminds me a lot of you.” Sophie flushed and bounced with pride and Hermione’s face softened

“It’s lovely to meet you Sophie” she said warmly “I always appreciate finding others who know the value of a good book.” Sophie’s ears were bright pink and she just grinned at both of them.

“Well” Draco said decidedly “I’m definitely buying this book.” He turned to Sophie and pulled out a quill “Would you mind giving me your autograph?” Sophie’s blush deepened and she signed the first page with a flourish. They paid for the book under her father’s amused gaze and left the shop with a wave.

“That was adorable” Hermione said decidedly “Who knew you were so good with kids.”

Draco rolled his eyes and shrugged “It’s simple” he said “Just don’t treat them like they are idiots. Remember everything you were capable of at that age?” Hermione hummed with interest and they continued down to the museum.

The museum had a dusty neglected air. The older woman behind the desk seemed startled to see them and her eyes followed them suspiciously. They made their way through exhibits, not talking much. Hermione paused and pointed to a panel and looked at Draco in a meaningful way. He leaned closer and saw a photo of a smiling couple and an explanation that they had vanished in 1982, the first in a series of similar events. He frowned and nodded imperceptible to Hermione. They went through the rest but nothing jumped out at them. The woman at the desk watchem them leave and Draco made sure to casually drape his arm Hermione’s shoulder and cuddle her close.

Out in the street, Hermione turned to Draco with eyes shining. She opened her mouth to speak but Draco lay a finger across her lips “Mi, sweetheart,” he drawled, “I think we should go back to the inn right now.” He gave her a searing look and she flushed. His eyes darted back towards the museum and she carefully looked and saw the woman had followed them out and was watching them. 

Hermione giggled in what she hoped was an infatuated way and wrapped her arms around Draco “Lead on darling” she cooed and he apparated them away. 

Landing in the hotel room Hermione took a deep breath and was momentarily lost in the smell of Draco Malfoy. She disentangled herself quickly and busied herself ordering some lunch. When she finally faced him again he was watching her with an an unreadable expression.

When lunch arrived, they spread out Sophie’s book and the notes they’d taken. Draco gestured as he took a bite “So. So far we know that it is likely a woman, at least 40 years old, who lives in or near the forest.”

“Right” Hermione confirmed “The first known event was 1982, most recent was last week. Judging by the case files and Sophie’s book.” she calculated quickly “at least 52 events that she feels are linked to this person.”

“That’s not a lot to go on,” Draco said matter of factly and Hermione nodded glumly “Plus, I'm not sure how much the Auror’s office is going to want to believe the work of a ten year old.”

“We also know” Hermione pointed out “That this person thinks of herself as a Fairy Godmother of sorts and seems to use fairy tale patterns. Except for the disappearances it also follows a fairly straightforward moral code. If you are good you get rewarded if you are bad you get punished.

“So now what” Draco asked

Hermione considered, brushing the end of her quill against her cheek. Draco found he couldn’t take his eyes off the path the feather was taking. “I think we just need to research” she declared “We should still go into the woods this afternoon. See if there is anything noteworthy, but then we start digging. Try to find patterns that could verify Sophie’s stories, that sort of thing.” Draco nodded in agreement and they quickly finished lunch.


	5. Beast

The woods were dappled with sunlight and it was just crisp enough that you could walk without sweat trailing down your neck. “This would be a perfect date if we weren’t looking for a dangerous and potentially unhinged witch” Draco thought to himself. He sighed internally, it was just like him to take something easy and comfortable like his friendship with Hermione and suddenly shake the supports. He looked sideways at her, she was lost in thought and humming slightly off tune to herself. “Merlin she’s beautiful” he thought.

Half an hour passed with just birds songs and light breeze. Hermione had just reached out to touch Draco’s arm, ready to suggest they turn back, when a twig cracked loudly off to their left. They instantly had their wands out and went back to back to cover each other. A trilling laugh floated through the trees, making the hair on Hermione’s arm stand up. “Oh children” a sugary sweet voice cooed “No need for wands. Why, I’m your Fairy Godmother of course.” Hermione stiffened but Draco’s hand found hers and he squeezed it gently.

“Fair one” he said bowing in a courtly fashion “We are graced by your presence.” 

“Yes, you are, aren’t you?” Came the laughing reply and into the path stepped a woman in a gown of shimmering gold, weighed down with gems. “It is so rare to meet a gentleman who knows the old ways. What is your name sweetling?”

Draco bowed again, subtly extending his wand towards her. The woman didn’t flinch at the proximity to the hawthorn wand, confirming Draco’s suspicions that she wasn’t truly Fae. Still, she seemed to play by the rules and it would do to be careful. “I am called Drake, fair one” He said gallantly “And my lady is Mione.” Hermione suppressed noise but bowed also, trusting Draco’s lead.

“Clever boy” the woman murmured to herself, then brightened “You're lovers.” Draco merely inclined his head, neither confirming or denying her observation. The woman clapped her hands “I adore love.” She simpered “I will grant you a wish.” She raised her wand looked at them expectantly.

“Gentle one, you know our names but we don’t know yours” Draco replied

The woman paused, clearly caught off guard “Elara” she said, without meaning to. She startled and resumed her regal bearing “The name you may know of mine is Elara. Now, your wish?”

“Oh great one” Draco intoned “We neither ask nor accept a boon from you.” Elara looked like she was both amused and annoyed and Draco held the bow until amusement won out.

She inclined her head and shooed them down the path. Draco practically dragged Hermione behind him. Before they were out of sight, a smile curved across Elara’s face and she waved her wand, intoning in a sing-song voice “Ture love, can it be? Prove it, each of you by the power of three. Should I decide the tests you fail then return to me the little nightingale.” Humming tunelessly to herself she vanished into the woods.

Draco pulled Hermione at a half run until they were clear of the forest. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and apparated to their room. When their feet touched the floor Draco sagged and Hermione guided him to the couch. She filled a glass and handed it to him, watching with concern as he got his breathing under control. She tentatively stroked his back and he gave her a shaky smile. Hermione bit back a dozen questions crowding her lips and just watched him.

Finally, he gave a shaky laugh “It has been a while since I had to use my courtly manners for the Fae.” Hermione’s eyes widened but Draco brushed it off “She wasn’t actually Fae, my wand is pure Hawthorn and it didn’t phase her a bit. But, she did play by their rules.”

“That's why you gave her nicknames” Hermione said “And didn’t accept her offer of a wish.”

“Right Mi” Draco agreed “Either would have given her the idea that she had a debt from us that she could call in.”

Hermione rummaged in her bag and pulled out an empty vial, putting her wand to her temple she pulled out a silvery thread of memory and stowed it away. Then she summoned their parchment and quills. “So” she said in a business like manner “She acts like Fae but isn’t, the wand and glamour seem to point towards which. She also let slip the name Elara which clearly means SOMETHING even if it isn’t her actual name.”

“It’s not much, but it’s a start” Draco conceded, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“You were brilliant” Hermione said sincerely an Draco snorted “No, really, I would have royally fucked that up.”

“Thanks Mi” Draco said. They stared at each other for a long moment before Draco gave a crooked smile “Dinner?”

***

Hermione felt the door click shut and her wards flare to life. Crookshanks wove between her legs and she scratched him behind the ears “A lot happened this weekend Crooks” she whispered “And I don’t understand about 1⁄4 of it.” An owl was fluttering near the window and she opened it and retrieved the letter, reading it absently as she held out the bowl of treats. It was from Brian and she waited for butterflies, but they didn’t come. Still, she’d had a nice time and it would be worth going on a second date. She wrote a quick reply agreeing to meet him Wednesday after work and sent the owl off.

***

Hermione was at her desk 1st thing Monday, sifting through the other projects she’d neglected. A memo from Draco fluttered in, letting her know he’d been called out to the field but would be back by 2:00pm so they could brief Potter. So, she kept her head down and plowed through until lunch. 

Draco arrived at Harry’s office looking slightly disheveled. Hermione smothered a grin as he picked bits of leaves off his robe “Rough morning? She asked sympathetically and he snorted. They laid out what they’d discovered to Harry, who frowned thoughtfully throughout. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before settling them back on his nose.

“I agree with your assessment” he said “We need more research. I feel like this is something but until we have proof…” Hermione and Draco nodded and gathered their papers.

“Are you free now?” Draco asked “We could come up with a game plan.”

“Sure” Hermione said with a smile, “Let’s head to my office.”

When Harry’s door clicked shut, Hermione became aware they were alone in the hallway. Her neck prickled and she frowned, everything felt a little off. Breaking the silence she gave Draco a little poke “So, what happened. Must have been rough to get your hair out of shape.” She heard a trilling laugh and her skin crawled. Whipping around she surveyed the empty hallway. 

Turning to Draco again she shrank back a little at the hard stare he was giving her. HIs lips curled back in a sneer and for a second she thought she saw fangs. “Are you trying to be clever Granger” he said coldly and her mouth fell open. He swept into her office and the door swung shut behind them.

“Draco, are you ok?” She asked cautiously, fingering the wand in her pocket

“First name basis? Really Granger? Like I’d allow a pathetic mud-” his throat convulsed and he made a little gasping noise before spitting out “Muggle address me like that.” For just a moment the same white blond as his hair seemed to shimmer over his entire body but when Hermione looked again it was gone.

“What’s going on? This isn’t you” she said worriedly and he looked down his nose at her.

“Isn’t it?” He drawled “I’m Lord Malfoy. Pureblood. Death Eater’s son.” His hand on his hip flexed and Hermione thought claws shot out before quickly retracting. 

She swallowed hard and met his gaze. His eyes were almost black, the pupils dilated and swallowing up any color. For a moment the black receded and Hermione saw a flash of warmth, of fear, before black overran silver again. Hermione lifted her chin and stepped closer. Laying a hand on Draco’s chest she said clearly “That is not you.” Flinching only slightly when he growled she used her other hand to cup his jaw “Draco Malfoy” she pronounced, voice steady, “I know you. That isn’t you. Come back.”

There was a pause, like a breath being held and then a sound like a thunderclap. Draco staggered and Hermione tried to support his weight, sliding them both to the ground. Draco buried his head in her lap and Hermione was shocked to realize he was crying. “I didn’t mean it Mi. I didn't want to say it. Your right. That isn’t me. It wasn’t me saying the words. Please you have to believe me.” His voice broke and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, rocking rhythmically and murmuring comforting words. His body stilled finally but he didn’t lift his head “It felt like I was Imperiused” he said dully “Words were being ripped from me. I tried to fight it. Whatever it was. It wanted me to call you” his eyes strayed to her forearm and she nodded in understanding “But until you said you knew me. I couldn't fight it off. Then, it was gone.”

Hermione looked troubled and she worried her bottom lip. Conjuring a patronus she spoke to it quietly before sending it on its way. “I'm going to take us to St. Mungos, alright love?” she said soothingly “Just hold on.” With a pop they disapparated.

***

Harry paced the corridor outside Hermione and Draco’s rooms. Draco was sleeping and Hermione was finishing off a battery of tests. The door creaked open and the Healer beckoned. He raced into see Hermione writing furiously on a piece of parchment “Well” he asked anxiously and she looked up. 

“Nothing” she announced “No curses, no hexes, no jinxes, no potions. Draco has no evidence of being imperiused or controlled in any way.” She threw down her quill and ran her hand through her hair in exasperation.

“What do you mean nothing?” Harry said indignantly “A talented cursebreaker doesn’t just start acting like a beast for no reason.”

Hermione stilled, staring at Harry “A beast” she said slowly, “Harry, I need Luna. Right away.”

Luna seemed to float more then walk into the room. She tutted around Hermione’s bed, brushing away things only she could see. Hermione grabbed her hand “Luna” she said urgently “I need you to look at my magic. The Healers didn’t see anything but something is there.”

Luna sat on the bed and traced soft fingers over Hermione’s forehead. She frowned slightly “Curious” the blond said.

“What? What is it?” Hermione tried to keep her panic at bay.

“Your magic is all there” Luna said reassuringly “But there seem to be some modifications.” She twitched her fingers, looking intently at Hermione’s chest “Three layers to be exact. Things, easily overlooked but all of your magic has to pass through it on the way out of you.” 

Hermione fell back “That stupid fucking Fairy Godmother” she cursed and Luna looked slightly startled “Luna, please, will you check Draco too?” Luna nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later.

“He has it too” she confirmed and Hermione bit back a groan “But” Luna continued “He only has two layers. The third seems to have burned away.” She kissed Hermione on the forehead, “I’m going to reassure Harry and talk to your Healer. I’ll be back.” Hermione nodded, lost in thought.

***

Hermione fidgeted, sitting on a chair as Draco stared at her incredulously. “Our magic has a binding on it?” he stated and she nodded “And you think it was Elara?” Hermione nodded again. She pulled a slim volume out and handed it to him. On the cover was a princess in the arms of a strange beast. “Read it” she encouraged “Each time you spoke part of you changed. Claws, fangs, fur...like you were hiding a beast. Fits the pattern.”

“What does any of this mean?” Draco asked in a tired voice.

“I don’t know” Hermione answered miserably “But I'm going to find out.”


	6. Prince Charming?

Figuring out what was going on took on a new level of urgency. The idea that his head researcher and a talented curse breaker could potentially be compromised led Harry to clear all their other assignments and instruct them to focus on this. Hermione tried to approach it methodically, gather the case files, start laying out the research they had and see what holes there were. It didn't surprise her that Draco didn’t come in on Tuesday, but when she still hadn’t heard from him on Wednesday she got worried. She sent a note that she hoped seemed casual off with one of the ministry owls.

After lunch, a parchment came fluttering in held aloft by one of the interoffice memos. Breaking the seal she scanned the lines before scoffing and tossing it on her desk.

_ Mi, _

_ I think it would be best if we worked separately. I don’t want to risk hurting you. I’m going to do some research at the Malfoy library. I’ll owl my findings. _

_ Draco _

“Stupid, arrogant, self-centered prat” she muttered “Can’t he see we are in this together?” She held off replying, she knew he was trying to be noble and protective and she didn’t want to insult him. An alarm went off on and she realized she had to leave for her date with Brian. Rushing through the floo she shrugged out of her work robes and slipped on jeans and flats. No time to straighten her hair so she let the curls hang free and dashed on some lip gloss. They were just meeting up at Zabini’s new bar so casual worked fine. Stowing her wand she grabbed her purse and flooed over.

***

The bar was bustling and she looked around for Brian. Blaise noticed her and wove through the crowds “Mi!” he said delightedly “What are you doing here?” She hugged him and smiled

“Meeting up with someone” she answered “Blaise, the place looks great.”

“Thanks” he gave a contented smile at the crowds and noise and kissed her forehead

“Am i Interrupting? Hermione jumped at Brian’s voice, which was playful but with a hint of ice.

“Brian!” she said warmly “This is Blaise Zabini, a school friend and the owner of this place.” The two men eyed each other for a moment before Blaise stuck out a hand.

“Nice to meet you Brian” he said “Were you at Hogwarts too? I’m afraid you don’t look familiar.”

“No” Brian said in a slightly bored voice “Not Hogwarts. I was homeschooled.”

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to control her reaction. Homeschooled usually meant either deep seated traditional values or not enough magic to qualify for Hogwarts. Either way she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. 

“Well I’m glad to meet you now” Blaise said jovially “Please excuse me. I have to check on the kitchens.” He kissed Hermione again and waved as he made his way through the crowd.

Hermione turned to Brian with a smile “Want to find a seat?” He grunted slightly and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards an empty booth. Hermione frowned and pulled her hand back when they got their. She’d had just about enough of boys and their egos. They exchanged pleasantries about the day and she caught him looking at her with an odd expression. “What?” she asked self consciously.

“Your hair” he said slowly, “It looks different”

“Oh” she laughed “Yeah. This is how it looks in its natural state.”

“Hm” he said with a grin “Bit of a bait and switch from the other night.” Hermione eyed him, if this was flirting he was terrible at it. Conversation wandered into the new warding developments he was working on. She pursed her lips as he explained his theory of recirculating magic through the wards to replenish them.

“I see where you got the idea” she said carefully “But have you adjusted for the net loss that will occur when the wards are triggered and energy is expended?” She pulled a napkin closer and started sketching equations, but stopped when Brian gave a stiff laugh.

“I’m sorry” he said “But what do you know about wards.”

“Oh” Hermione faltered “Well, when Harry, Ron and I were on the run I designed the wards for our camp. Then, I helped the Headmistress of Hogwarts reward the castle after the renovations.” She shrugged “I get a little excited about learning things, sort of a hallmark of my personality.” 

“Oh I see” Brian said nastily “Since you are Hermione Granger you must know best.” She looked at him in surprise “Well sweetheart” he continued “You might not realize this but the war is over. You can stop riding the dregs of your fame at any time. You are a witch, just like many others.” He took an angry swig of his beer but before Hermione could retort he spat out “Oh, and I don’t know what you are thinking of hanging around Death Eater scum like Blaise Zabini. Honestly, have you no pride?”

For a moment, Hermione thought she might cry, but then anger bubbled up inside of her. She leaned over the table and hissed dangerously at Brian “So, I should get over the war but also hang on to old prejudices? You can’t have it both ways.” She paused “Or maybe what you are really trying to say is that I should learn my place as a witch out with a wizard.” She pushed back her chair and stood slowly, magic crackling out of the ends of her curls. “Brian” she enunciated slowly “You are very pretty and you read a lot of books but, you are an asshole.” She turned on her heel and marched out of the bar, determined not to flee. As a rule, she didn’t used jinxes as personal vengeance (well ok, except on Cormac), but she did send a wordless charm to knot his shoelaces together. The jerk deserved it.

  
Her composure lasted until she was out the door. Then, her vision clouded and she took off running. She only got a few steps when she collided with someone “I’m sorry. I’m sorry” she repeated. As she tried to keep going, strong hands gripped her arms. 

“Mi” Draco said gently “What’s going on?”

“Who am I?” she demanded and Draco looked confused

“Hermione Granger” he said cautiously 

“And what does that MEAN” she knew she sounded a little hysterical but she didn’t care.

“It means you are a researcher at the Ministry, an avid reader, a loyal friend, smart, talented, gorgeous.” He used one hand to wipe her cheeks “What happened?”

Hermione met his eyes, it felt like a giant rubber band snapped inside her and she inhaled sharply “Someone tried to tell me otherwise” she said softly “And I almost believed them.” Standing on tiptoes she pressed her lips carefully to Draco’s. He froze and she pulled back, uncertain, but then his hand threaded into her curls and he pulled her back to him.

They finally broke apart and Draco leaned his forehead against Hermione’s. He knew he was grinning like a fool but he just didn’t care. A commotion made them look back at the pub. Blaise was levitating a flailing figure out the door and unceremoniously dumped him on the ground. The man stood up and Hermione realized it was Brian. He tried to stalk off indignantly but the shoelaces she had knotted sent him sprawling again. She leaned against Draco’s chest, smothering a giggle as Brian looked around to see if anyone had noticed and then apparated away with a hop. 

She looked up and Draco was staring at her intently. “Have dinner with me” he asked softly. 

A genuine smile lit her face “I’d love to” she said “But I’m not really in the mood to deal with people right now.”

Draco nodded with a glint in his eyes “I know just the place” he answered, wrapping his arms around her and apparting with her. 


	7. 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot! Plus some fluff for our duo. Have I mentioned that WordsmithMusings is the best? She is like my personal Quik Quotes Quill...I spout an idea and she makes it readable

They landed softly and she looked around. Getting her bearings, she laughed and poked Draco in the chest “Your flat? Really Malfoy, that’s a bit presumptuous don’t you think.” He winked and pointed to a stool.

“Most exclusive place in town. No crowds and a delicious dinner, what’s not to like?” He pulled a few things out of the fridge and she watched him absently. When he turned back she was running a finger along her lips “Pleasant memory or regret?” he quipped a bit nervously.

She started and blushed “no regret” she assured him, “Just...new territory.” He sat on the other stool and smiled at her, placing plates of food on the table.

“Well, let’s call this date two, after all we did spend a romantic weekend together already. Tomorrow, have dinner with me again. That will make three dates and you can decide if this thing is a keeper.”

“You are ridiculous” she huffed “At best this is date 1.5 and only if I’m being generous.”

“Suit yourself” he replied airly and she flicked a pea at him, to his great amusement. 

***

The clock chimed 9:00 and Hermione jumped “Oh goodness!” she fussed “it is getting so late.”

“Yes, must get Cinderella home on time!” Draco joked, but then they both sobered quickly.

Hermione heaved a sigh “I’d sort of forgotten about” she waved her hand haphazardly.

“Yeah, me too.” Draco agreed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Draco” she said suddenly, “When you fought off the...beast thing...what did it feel like?”

“It felt like a giant rubber band snapped inside of me. It stung like hell but then I could breathe again a little easier.”

Hermione chewed her lip “After I kissed you I, felt the same thing. I wonder if I lost a band also. I’ll have to ask Luna to check tomorrow.” She frowned “But I’m not really sure what fairy tale that fit. Brian was an ass. I told him off and left, then found you? It doesn’t seem to fit.” 

“Maybe it is a story you don’t know.” Draco said encouragingly “Or maybe it was ditching the vain shallow loser and finding yourself a Prince Charming?” He fluttered his eyelashes at her and she laughed helplessly.

“Impossible” she declared “I ended up with you didn’t I?” Draco staggered back as if wounded and Hermione’s eyes sparkled “Goodnight Draco” she said softly, brushing her lips gently against his.

“Goodnight Mi” he replied, kissing her forehead and leaned into her for a brief moment “Sleep well.”

***

Hermione hummed happily to herself as she took the wards down from her office and pulled out the files. Harry walked by, doubled back and looked at her suspiciously. “Good morning” he said cautiously.

“Harry! Hi!” she said brightly.

“Any leads?” he asked and she shook her head

“Nothing new though I have my suspicions that one of my bands broke last night. Luna is coming by later to confirm”

“Ok.” he said “Keep me posted.” He lingered debating. “Heard you were at Zabini’s place last night” he said conversationally

“Yes” Hermione said cooly “Unfortunately my date turned out to be a bigoted misogynistic asshole.”

“Luckily someone much better came along to salvage the night” Draco said in an amused voice as he clapped Harry on the shoulder and winked at Hermione “Morning Mi, sleep well?”

“Delightfully” she replied “Shall we?” She gestured to the chair and Harry left, shaking his head and muttering.

When the door shut, Draco leaned across and gave her a chaste kiss “I had distracting dreams” he confessed before settling into the chair with a smirk.

Hermione blushed and flipped through her notes “I did some research on the name Elara” she said

“Zeus’ lover” Draco interrupted “Hidden to protect her from Hera’s jealousy. Died giving birth to a giant Tityos. Also one of Jupiter’s moons” he added as an afterthought. Hermione stared at him open-mouthed and he shrugged “The whole family is named after constellations. I know my mythology.”

“Right, well. Still impressive” Hermione said and Draco smirked “So, unsurprising, but no one named Elara was recorded anywhere near Wolfham-on-Marsh but” she tapped the file “I still think it is significant somehow.”

“Agreed” Draco said “We should keep an eye out for connections.”

“Also” Hermione added “I think there is a good chance she is Muggleborn or Half Blood. The knowledge of Fairy Tales is pretty deep.” Draco nodded, adding that to their chart.

They worked a while longer, charting the names of the people who had disappeared and putting the incidents in chronological order. “Did you find anything interesting in the Malfoy Library?” Hermione asked and Draco set down his quill.

“Yes and no” he sighed “As you can imagine there aren’t a whole lot of psychotic Fairy Godmother references.” Hermione rolled her eyes and snickered “But the binding she used seems to track with some very ancient, almost elemental, magic that one source detailed.” Hermione’s eyes lit up and she leaned closer. Draco laughed “Do you know how adorable you look when you are learning things?” She made a face and he shrugged “Just stating a fact.”

“You were saying” she prompted

“Right. So the binding magic, if it is the same, is by definition gray. It isn’t inherently good or evil it just fulfills the bounds that are set on it. It is also ticklish in that you have to be incredibly precise and not leave things open to interpretation because either a stronger caster or the magic itself can just...choose.”

“We are pretty strong” Hermione pointed out “Do you think we could try to dismantle it?”

“WIthout knowing the parameters set it would be risky to impossible” Draco said “It either needs to run its course or we need to find the parameters she used.”

“Hmm” Hermione murmured, “We each broke one band. If we can figure out how then maybe it will give us a clue to the shape of it.”

“I’ll add it to our To Do list” Draco sighed “Oh, also, I’m having dinner with my parents tomorrow and I may be able to get more leads from them.”

Hermione looked up with interest. Draco didn’t mention his parents often. He and his mother had been pardoned and Lucius had called in every last favor to be given house arrest with magical suppression for an unknown number of years. Draco usually met with his mother away from the Manor, she had even come out for drinks with them a couple of times, but he didn’t go back that often. 

“Oh well that may be helpful,” she said neutrally and he flashed her a smile.

“You’d be terrible at poker love” he said with a smirk, “I can see the shock and interest all over your face. I have dinner once a month, Mother’s request.”

“Ah” was all Hermione could think to add.

The day passed surprisingly quickly and Hermione looked up when Harry came to say goodnight. “We are meeting at the Leaky for drinks later if you all are free.” he announced.

“I’m a maybe” Hermione said brightly and Harry headed off. Then she looked startled “Oh! Draco, what were our plans? I need to go change.”

“Why?” He asked in genuine confusion “You look lovely.”

She looked down to hide a smile, “Well, if you are sure.” she said and he took her hand and kissed it.

“Just let me file this and we’ll go.” She nodded and tidied up her desk, glancing around quickly before performing a few charms to freshen up. Not for _ him _ she reasoned but for her own confidence. 

Draco reappeared and they left for the Atrium. He kept grinning at her until she finally poked him. “What” she hissed. 

“You don’t know how hard it is to not hold your hand” he whispered and Hermione gave him a smile in return.

“So what did you select for date 2.5?” Hermione asked cheekily and Draco rolled his eyes

“I still maintain this is date 3” he scolded her “And you are just going to have to let me side along you and you’ll see.” Hermione tried to pout but he just tweaked her lower lip and leaned in close to her ear “Keep your lip out like that and I’ll just have to bite it.” Hermione shivered even as she rolled her eyes. 

Draco wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer then technically necessarily for side-along. She had always rolled her eyes when the girls talked about “fitting perfectly” into a guy’s arms, but she had to admit that it felt pretty right. There was a whoosh and when her vision settled Hermione inhaled sharply. They were in an alley and across the way light from a restaurant spilled out into the street. “Bella Italia?” she asked softly “It’s Muggle.”

Draco shifted uncomfortably “I, uh, asked Harry and he said he remembered you mentioning this place. I just thought you might prefer not to be stared at for a night.”

“My parents and I used to eat at one of these near my house every week,” she said with a smile.

Draco stiffened, he knew Hermione’s parents had decided to stay in Australia and that they had a loving yet distant relationship with their daughter at this point. “We can go somewhere else” he said hurriedly “Anywhere else.”She smiled up at him “Nonsense” she chided “You aren’t going to get me this close to their Bolognese only to whisk it away.” She pulled him out of the alley and across the street. 

Sometime between pasta and dessert Hermione realized this date was more than just satisfactory. And as she licked the last bit of chocolate off her spoon she decided that being this close to Draco and not being able to touch him was criminal. 

“I know everyone was swinging by the Leaky” Draco said as he paid the bill “Interested?”

Hermione slid closer and her leg bumped his under the table “Sure” she said shyly ”But Draco, I have something important I think you should know.”

Draco’s brows knitted and he looked worried “Of course, what?”

“Listen carefully because I’m only going to say this once.” The fear was now evident as he nodded slowly. Hermione leaned in and kissed him softly. “You were right. This does count as date 3 and this is thing is a keeper.” Draco looked like a kid with a brand new racing broom. He kissed her back, tongue teasingly swiping at the seam of her lips.

“When I get back I am putting that memory in a pensieve” he teased “The time when Hermione Granger said I was right.” He took her arm and led her to apparition point.

***

Walking into the Leaky, Hermione confidently reached down and grabbed Draco’s hand. He looked surprised, but laced his fingers through hers. They spotted their friends and weaved through the crowds. Daphne caught sight of their hands but just smiled to herself. Ginny, sprawled out and still in her Quidditch gear, was not so discreet. She bounced up with a whoop and punched Harry in the shoulder “Pay up Potter!” she hooted.

Harry rubbed his arm and scowled “Ow Ginny! Also, not here.”

“Oh right,” she said with a lascivious grin “That’s a bet that needs to be paid up in private.” Ron choked on his drink and Harry just looked smug.

Hermione and Draco sat down and he draped his arm around her casually. She looked at the unlikely group of friends. Blaise and Hannah were swapping bar stories. Luna was trailing her fingers up and down Daphne’s arm as they talked with Ginny and Harry. Ron, George, Theo and Pansy were playing a drinking game of their own invention. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into Draco. 


	8. The Highest Room in the Tallest Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of mental health/depression/anxiety and suicidal thoughts. I am not a professional and the way my characters handle it are not meant to be an endorsement. Please get help if you think you need it.

Hermione and Draco didn’t see much of each other the next day. Draco was called in to help with a couple of urgent matters and Hermione was assisting the Minister with a project. Draco stopped by just before he left for the day “For a good luck kiss” he told Hermione with mock seriousness.

Hermione stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. She brushed a strand of hair off his forehead and kissed him soundly. “Owl me when you are done dinner. Doesn’t matter the time.” He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers.

***

Draco stepped through the floo and straightened his robes. A small house elf bobbed a bow “Master Draco” she squeaked “Please join Master and Misses in the parlor.”

“Thank you Mipsy” Draco responded and strode down the hall.

“Draco,” his mother said with delight and he hugged and kissed her.

“Mother it is good to see you.” she smiled and fussed over him before Lucius coughed dryly “Father” Draco said stiffly and the elder Malfoy inclined his head.

“How was work?” His mother asked but Lucius interrupted before he could respond.

“Your Mother says you’ve gotten mixed up in some elemental magic of all the nonsense. If so, its from the Black side of the family.”

“Lucius” Narcissa snapped and Lucius took a sullen pull of his drink.

“And with Hermione Granger?” he continued “Really? It’s like you designed it specifically to pain me.”

“As much as that would amuse me Father, I assure you it was entirely unintentional.” Draco said in a bored voice.

“Of course it was dear” his mother said sympathetically “The only person I know who ever did that deliberately was Lestrange.” She suppressed a shiver “It was a youthful folly thankfully.”

“Unlike his later decision to marry my insane Aunt and follow a murderous psychopath” Draco murmured

“And as for Miss Granger’ his mother continued “Even your father has admitted that she is a very talented witch and has a promising career ahead of her. So pay him no mind.”

Draco smirked over his own glass as his father suppressed his rage, he wouldn’t have been surprised if smoke started pouring out of ears, but bit his tongue. Not out of civility, but because they both had a healthy respect for the power of Narcissa Malfoy. 

“That may be true” Lucius said in a grand voice “But never forget that you are a Malfoy and as the incoming Lord there is the weight of history and expectations on you. The Malfoy name has a reputation.”

“You are also Lord Black’ his mother said proudly “The intersection of two houses is rare.”

Usually Draco could stick to the surface during these dinners. Keep himself unaffected and just skimming along the conversation. Something about tonight felt different, like there were rocks tumbling in his stomach with each word. He escaped as soon as politeness allowed and made his way back to his flat. An adorable owl was zooming around madly, much to the annoyance of his regal bird. Catching it he untied the message and smiled to see Hermione's flowing writing “Hope it was ok” was all she had written.

He grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and wrote back “It was fine. Things got to me a bit more than usual. I’ll try to shake it off before seeing you. You free this weekend?” He tied it to the twittering bird and launched it into the night. He thought he heard a fluttering laugh and wondered what his neighbors were up to.

He paced his flat, bits of the conversation playing over in his mind. He just couldn’t shake it. His mother had called Hermione talented and brilliant, and she was. She was also kind and loyal and adventurous and forgiving. Anyone looking at her would wonder what curse she’d been put under to give him the time of day. He made a tight turn, still lost in thought as he made another circuit.

His mind drifted to what his father had said. He’d spoken reverently about the Malfoy name, it’s reputation and history. All Draco saw was the weight of it, the pain that had been caused by those with the Malfoy name and the hideous foundation the reputation rested on. And, once it was his, the impossible pull between what was right, what was expected and what he wanted. His heart hurt, it was too much, it was, it was crushing. He’d never be able to escape it in this life. No matter what he did.

***

Across town, Hermione read the note with a crease in her brow. Daphne noticed and sent her a questioning look. “Note from Draco” Hermione said briefly “The tone worries me.” She grabbed a quill and jotted off a few lines, sending it back immediately. She tried to join in the chatter of girls’ night but she was distracted.

The owl winged its way back to Draco’s flat and in an open window. Twittering in confusion it flew around the massive stone tower that now dominated the space. Unable to find a way in, it winged its way back to Hermione. When her unopened letter dropped in her lap, Hermione gave a little cry of concern. Pansy stopped in the middle of story and looked over “Sorry” Hermione said wringing her hands “I know this sounds silly but I think something is wrong with Draco.”

“Then go to him” Luna said “Seems an obvious solution” Daphne kissed the blonds cheek and laughed.

“She has a point Mi. Just go over there.” Hermione nodded and gathered up her things. Daphne trailed after her to the floo “If you are really concerned,” she said quietly “Get Theo.”

Hermione’s expression cleared “Daph that’s perfect. I wasn’t even sure if I could access his flat but Theo could.” Daphne handed her the floo powder and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before returning to the others. 

Crossing her fingers that Theo was home, Hermione made the call. George’s shock of red hair greeted her and she smiled to see him “I’m sorry to bother you ” she said apologetically” but is Theo available?”

“Sure” George said “Come through Mi.” He stepped back and Hermione tumbled through the fireplace. “Hey hon” George called up the stairs “Mi needs you.”

“Coming” Theo’s voice floated down. He appeared, still wearing his Healer robes. Twisting her hands together Hermione explained her worry and Theo looked grave. “Let’s check it out.” He said and Hermione nodded gratefully. Theo gave George a quick kiss and grabbed Hermione’s hand “Ready?” he asked and she felt the tug of apparition.

Stumbling as they landed Hermione put out her hand and cried out in surprise when it met rough stone. She and Theo both pulled their wands, casting diagnostic and revealing spells. “Draco” she cried out, her voice trembling “Where are you? Are you ok?”

“Hermione?” the voice sounded tired and far away “Where am I?”

“In here” Theo said, holding his wand aloft to illuminate a crack in the stone. Hermione put her eye to it and felt tears of relief when she saw Draco.

“Love” she pleaded “Are you alright? What happened?”

“No idea Mi” he said with a weak chuckle “I guess it is just another example of what a royal fuck up I am.” Hermione stepped back in alarm and tried a barrage of spells, but they all just slid off the stone. “I’m so tired Mi” he said weakly, “What is the point? Honestly I’m just wasting everyone’s time.”

Hermione looked at Theo “Keep talking to him” Theo mouthed 

“Love” she said gently, “You aren’t a waste to me.”

“Thanks MI. That’s sweet of you to say.” Draco replied “But I’ve been sitting here trying to figure out what I'm doing and I haven’t come up with a satisfactory answer.”

“Draco” Theo said in a calm voice “Tell me something about who you are.”

There was a pause and Hermione held her breath. “Theo?” Draco said curiously “That’s unexpected.”

“Like I said” Theo persisted “Who are you?”

“I’m someone too cowardly to say fuck you to my family name” he replied bitterly.

“So” Theo said gently “You recognize your complicated legacy and look for ways to balance responsibilities.”

“Sure” Draco laughed “Sounds prettier that way but I guess.” With a grinding noise a stone near Hermione vanished. 

“What else” Theo prodded “What's something you think you do right.” 

Draco sighed “I’m a decent cursebreaker” he admitted.

“Definitely” Theo agreed “And you use all your terrible experiences to help others.”

“I guess so” Draco said doubtfully and another stone vanished.

“You are a good friend” Hermione said in a small voice, not sure if she should be speaking.

“I try” Draco said wistfully, “I just want to take care of the people I love, protect them.”

“It’s a lot of work” Theo added “And an imperfect art.” Draco made a noise of agreement and another stone vanished.

Hermione could now get her head and shoulders through the wall “Draco” she called softly and he looked up. She held her arms open to him and he tentatively made his way over. She stroked his head and Theo continued “You said to me once that you felt driven to make change. To make reparations for the hurt you and your family caused.”

“I still feel that way,” Draco said in a rough voice “I’m just not sure how to do that. The only way I can see is by removing our family from any potential for future harm... permanently.” Hermione clung to Draco more tightly and buried her face in his chest.

“Would you consider exploring other options?” Theo asked neutrally and Draco stiffened slightly. “I have a colleague” Theo continued “She is excellent at helping people sort through all the noise, figure out what the core issue is and find some ways to work around it.”

  
Draco looked down at Hermione’s curls, feeling her trying to keep herself from trembling. He met Theo’s gaze and all he saw was acceptance, no judgement or expectations. He knew he’d have the same look from Daphne and Blaise and Pansy and hell, even St. Potter and any number of Weasley’s. Deep in his gut there was a sharp snap and he inhaled deeply, feeling another band loosen. “I think I can do that” he said quietly. There was a rumble and the stones shook apart and vanished, leaving the three of them startled and blinking.

“I’ll get in touch with her” Theo said, resting a hand lightly on Draco’s arms “Plan to come in around 10.”

“I’ll be there,” Draco said, stroking Hermione’s curls.

“And I'm not going anywhere” the witch said definitely, if slightly muffled because she was still buried in his chest.

“I was hoping you’d stay that” Draco responded softly.

***

When Draco woke up the next morning he felt stiff and fuzzy headed. He tried to shift but found he was pinned down by an arm wrapped protectively around him and a head pillowed on his chest. His heart thumped erratically as he realized Hermione was in his bed and he was surrounded by her warmth and smell and soft breathing. She stirred and blinked sleepily “Hi” she said, voice still rough from sleep.

“Hey love” he replied, bending down to kiss the tip of her nose.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, brow furrowing slightly as she searched his face.

“Better” he admitted “Not perfect but better” She visibly relaxed and snuggled back into him. 

“I was thinking I could go with you to Diagon Alley” she said “There is a rare bookstore that might have something that will help us. Then we could meet for lunch after your appointment.” Draco tweaked one of her curls, watching it bounce back into shape “You think I should still go huh?” he asked and Hermione sat up.

“You don’t?” she retorted.

Draco shrugged “I was thinking that maybe if it was related to the magic and since I”m pretty sure another bond snapped, maybe I didn’t have to worry about it any more.”

Hermione hugged her knees, resting her head on them. Draco noticed that she wasn’t quite meeting his eyes. “I see someone” she said quietly “It used to be once a week. Now it is every few months. War is no joke Draco. It leaves scars and not all of them are physical.” She was holding herself so stiff, he had to touch her. He lay his hand on her back, rubbing in smooth circles. “The things you were saying last night didn’t sound made up. They sounded like things you would actually be dealing with.” Her brown eyes met his silver ones “Of course it is your decision, but I think you should give it a try.”

“Alright” he said softly and drew her close again.


	9. How did SHE know?

Hermione walked the aisle of the bookstore with more concentration than usual. She still only had wisps to go on but she figured she’d try to track down each lead. Turning a corner she almost ran into an elegant witch with a stack of books in her arms. “Oh I’m so sorry” Hermione said, flustered, as she steadied the other woman.

“It’s quite alright dear. I often get lost in books myself.” The voice was musical and refined and Hermione gasped when she looked up into the amused face of Narcissa Malfoy.

“Mrs. Malfoy!” Hermione stammered “I’m so sorry.”

“As I said, it happens, and please call me Narcissa.” She replied kindly “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

Hermione wasn’t sure how much Draco had told her so she replied cautiously “Just anything that might help with a case for work.”

Narcissa nodded understandingly “Draco has told me about the spell on you both and your theories about elemental magic. After he left last night I got thinking there may be a few other things in the Malfoy Library that might help.” Narcissa paused, shifting her books slightly and looking at Hermione “Perhaps you and Draco could come round for lunch tomorrow and take a look.”

Hermione opened her mouth to refuse, or at least demur as best she could, but Narcissa jumped in quickly. “I know that asking you to come back is not a small thing. If it helps please know that the room has been completely destroyed. It’s a garden now actually. Also, I hoped maybe the Library would be tempting enough to balance it out.”

Hermione smiled “I’ll have to talk to Draco,” she said, not at all sure he’d be thrilled with her meeting his parents this early in the game.

Narcissa lay a hand on Hermione’s forearm, right over the letters her sister had carved into it. Hermione watched, but the older woman didn’t flinch and the coolness of her touch was oddly soothing. “I know you and Draco are seeing each other.” she said softly and Hermione stiffened “Yes, I realize it is very new but I also know that Draco has never looked more at home in his own skin then he has these past few weeks. I think it's wonderful and you suit each other perfectly.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open and Narcissa smiled inscrutably “Talk to Draco when you see him later, he can owl me and let me know.” She brushed past Hermione towards the front of the store.

  
When Draco met Hermione at the café she was staring into a cup of tea, completely lost in thought. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed at her surprised squeak. Twisting in her chair she smiled up at him “How was it love? How do you feel?”

“Scraped raw and exhausted” he admitted “But, good? I think anyway.” He slid into the chair next to her and she lay her head on his shoulder. “Any luck on your end?” he asked

“No and maybe yes” Hermione admitted “Your mother thinks she has some resources that might be helpful.”

“My...mother?” Draco asked in shock.

“Oh and she invited us to lunch tomorrow to check them out. She also thinks we are a good match because she knows we are dating. Draco, how does she know we are dating? I barely knew it.”

To Hermione’s surprise Draco just threw his head back and laughed, full and uninhibited “That’ he said, wiping a tear “Is the reason any sane person should be terrified of Narcissa Malfoy. Even my Father knows better than to cross her.” He sobered quickly “If you don't want to go back to the Manor I understand.”

Hermione inhaled deeply “She said the room is gone.” 

Draco nodded “And everything has basically been redecorated. Even the portraits have been silenced because she got sick of their ranting.”

  
“Well” Hermione said firmly, “I was promised a peek at this famous Malfoy Library and I don’t want to give that up.”

Draco didn't even care that they were in full view of everyone walking by. He tilted her head back and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 


	10. What a Big Library You Have My Dear

Hermione smoothed her robes and touched her curls for the millionth time. “Hermione you look fine” Daphne assured her through the floo and Pansy snorted 

“Trust me. You will feel inferior to Narcissa Malfoy no matter what, that woman is a goddess of good taste.” Pansy flipped a page of her magazine “And Lucius Malfoy is an ass and shouldn’t be taken any notice of anyway. You look good.”

Hermione smiled at her friends “Thanks.” she said sincerely, but checked her curls one more time just to make sure.

The floo roared to life again and Draco stepped through. His eyes lit up when he saw Hermione. “You look beautiful” he said sincerely.

“Glad you approve.” she said with a smile “Now hopefully your parents do.”

“Nervous?” he asked and she tossed her hair “Not a bit”

Draco leaned closer “Do I have to remind you that you are a terrible liar Mi?” He kissed just below her ear and she shivered slightly “You don’t have to get my parents approval, they have no say in any of it.”

“Well” she laughed nervously “Your father is technically Lord of the House of Malfoy.”

“In name only” Draco scoffed and Hermione looked up at him in surprise. “What do you know about house magic?” Draco asked and Hermione shrugged.

“I know it passes down from parent to child, either when the elder Lord or Lady dies or when they decide to hand over the title. It is a long tradition, obviously, but also pretty well guarded and not much is written about it.” She sighed “Trust me, I looked”

“All true” Draco said with a nod “But it goes a bit deeper than that. Each of the Sacred 28 have an ancestral home. For the most part it is a Manor house but I think the Abbots or someday else has a boat. Whatever it is, that is quite literally the seat of power. Malfoy Manor has soaked in the power of generations of Malfoys and after that much time...it becomes almost a power in its own right. The Lord or Lady has to pass on the title, but the house has to _ accept _ the heir as well.”

Hermione’s eyes were round and she was listening with fascination “So, the Manor is a magical source? Can the Lord or Lady of the house tap into it?” 

Draco nodded “Yes, they can access extra magic and also the House will protect its family, even beyond whatever wards are set up. As you can imagine, after so many generations the House takes on the...personality...of the family it is aligned with.”

“Do I even want to know what means for your house” Hermione murmured and Draco gave a half smile.

“Loyalty” he said simply “Loyalty to family above all us. Thankfully Houses are like the elemental magic we are dealing with, they aren’t good or evil inherently they just...are”

“Ok” Hermione said slowly “But what does that have to do with Lucius Malfoy being Lord-in-Name-Only?”

“When my dear Father pledged himself to Lord Voldemort, he put someone else above his family” Draco said bitterly “He allowed the Lady of the House to be pushed aside as the caretaker, he gave his heir as an offering to Dark Magic and he allowed the House itself to be defiled.” He closed his eyes briefly and took a steadying breath “That goes against the very nature of the House of Malfoy and it reacted accordingly. He thinks that the reason he can’t access the Houses’ magic any more is because of the magical suppression but really it is because the House has elevated me to Lord.” 

“How did you know?” Hermione gasped in surprise. 

Draco huffed a laugh and closed his fist, when he opened it again a signet ring was in his palm. “This appeared on my finger the morning after Voldemort died” he explained “I showed my Mother. She had me test a few small bits of House magic and we confirmed it was real. But, I have to accept the, well, the position I guess of being Lord of the House of Malfoy. Until I do it is sort of in limbo, the House has accepted me and rejected him but not everything in our family name is immediately diverted to me.”

“Everything?” Hermione asked and Draco waved his hand

“Business, vaults, magical artifacts, access to certain texts in the library. All of it is linked to the Lord or Lady. When I accept the Lordship it will immediately transfer to me and he will be left with nothing that I do not grant him.”

“You haven’t told him?” Hermione asked curiously and Draco’s face fell

“I haven’t” he admitted “He lost everything. Oh I know” he said impatiently when she opened her mouth “It was completely deserved and in fact he got off lightly. I just” he paused and ran his hand through his hair “I was hoping that maybe if he still thought he was Lord Malfoy that he would be easier to deal with, that he might have an interest in redeeming himself and the family name.”

“And?” Hermione asked quietly

Draco shrugged “Data is inconclusive” he joked “He hasn’t done anything overtly evil, so I guess that is a win? He runs the businesses, he reads, he spends time with my Mother.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him “You are incredible” she said and he rested his cheek on her hair.

“I don’t know why you think that but I’m not going to argue” he murmured.

“Seriously” she said, looking up at him “You have thought through things more completely then anyone else would have. Anyone else would have taken the Lordship and never looked back, you saw a risk worth taking if you delayed. That is very brave.”

“Or cowardly” he reminded her “It is a lot of responsibility being Lord Malfoy.”

Her eyes softened “I haven’t seen you shy away from things Draco” She smirked up at him “Even when you were a stupid annoying prat in school you were comitted to it.” He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

“Well” he said “The House got one thing right. It knows that I will protect the ones I love above anything else.” He kissed her head again and Hermione’s heart jumped. 

She snuggled in closer for a long moment, before pulling back with a sigh “Well” she said “I don’t want to think what Lady Malfoy would do if we were late for lunch.”

Draco nodded in mock fear “Until there is a new Lady Malfoy I think it best not to anger the current one.” Hermione blushed, trying not to think about what he meant when he talked about a _ new _ Lady. Draco winked and offered her arm, apparating them away with a pop.

They landed in a quiet woods and Hermione looked around curiously “Where are we?” she asked and Draco fidgeted a little.

“I didn’t think that going up the main drive was really something you were looking forward to” he admitted “So, I apparated us into the woods behind the gardens. I thought we could walk through the grounds and go in through the Solarium.” 

Tension Hermione didn’t even know she was holding left her and she laced her hands through Draco’s “That sounds lovely.” she said sincerely “Tell me everything about the gardens.”

***

Lucius paced the sitting room as Narcissa sat placidly reading “What do you mean he is bringing that mud-”

“Lucius” she said dangerously and he scowled

“Muggleborn to lunch? Why?” He stopped pacing and glared at his wife.

“I told you, I found some resources that I thought would be useful for their work.” She glanced up at her husband “Besides, I thought it would be a nice chance for us to get to know her.”

“Why would we want to get to know her?” Lucius asked with exaggerated patience and Narcissa shrugged.

“Because, dear husband” she said with equal exaggeration “She is important to our son.”

Lucius looked suspiciously at her “Important?” he asked and she nodded “What do you mean?”

“Well dear, I think every man feels the woman he is courting is important, don’t you?” She set down her book and twirled her wand idly.

“Courting” Lucius spat out and resumed his furious pacing “My son. My heir. Courting....a.” he stopped when Narcissa coughed delicately

“OUR son” she said pointedly “Looks happier then he has looked since age 16 and currently has the attention and affection of one of the strongest witches in recent history. I would think you would be delighted.” 

Lucius sank into a chair, snapping his fingers and taking the large glass the elf proffered “Delighted” he reiterated as he took a long pull “I mean what is centuries of tradition after all. These are _ modern _ times” 

“I thought you’d see things my way” Narcissa said with a nod. She went back to her book, but if anyone looked closely they would see her wand was still in close reach. 

***

Hermione gasped when Malfoy Manor came into view. “Draco, it’s”

“Big? Imposing? A desperate cry for attention?” Draco quipped.

“I’ll go with imposing” Hermione said with a smile. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing at a slight shimmer in the air.

“The wards” Draco said “In the immediate vicinity of the house they are stronger. Ah, in fact Mi, there is something I have to do. It may seem a little odd but just go with it.”

“Draco, if you haven’t noticed almost everything you and I get up to is odd.” Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

“True” he laughed “Ok then.” He raised both hands, the signet ring glimmering on his finger, and laid them against the shimmering wards. Everything stilled, like the entire area was holding its breath. “This is Hermione Granger” Draco said formally “Protect her as you protect me.” A warm breath of magic washed over her and she found she was on the other side of the glimmering wards.

“What was that?” She asked in awe.

“That was the house accepting you.” Draco said simply “While I can bring anyone in and out I wanted to make sure you had free reign of the house and grounds. This makes sure that the house protects you against...well...anything.”

“Like anti-Muggle traps set by ancestors?” Hermione asked and Draco looked embarrassed. “Thank you” she said sincerely “Now, lunch?” 

Narcissa rose when the Mipsy led Draco and Hermione into the sitting room. “Draco” she said warmly and kissed him on the cheek. “Hermione” she said, taking Hermione’s hand in hers, “it is lovely to see you again.“

“Lovely to see you too Narcissa” Hermione replied, then stiffened when she heard a sniff. Luicius rose in a swirl of robes and did his best to loom over Hermione. “Mr. Malfoy” Hermione said with gritted teeth.

“Miss Granger” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. She looked at Draco over his Father’s bent head and he shrugged in confusion. “I’m so glad you could join us.” He offered her an arm “Let’s go in to lunch.”

“Uh, thank you.” Hermione said and took his arm. Draco was staring suspiciously at his Lucius’ back as he escorted his mother into the dining room. 

When they were settled for lunch, Narcissa looked at Hermione “So, what are you wearing to the Halloween Ball next week?” she asked.

Hermione’s fork stilled “Honestly” she admitted “I’d nearly forgotten all about it. I am sure I can find something.”

Narcissa chewed thoughtfully “You know” she said finally “I saw the most exquisite design in Madam Gladrags the other day.” She eyed Hermione “I think it would be just right for you.”

Hermione gulped, she knew the prices at Madam Gladrags and usually held her breath when she walked by to prevent accidents. “I’ll have to look into it, thank you so much.”

“Mmm” Narcissa said and deftly changed the subject.

As lunch was finishing, Narcissa looked at Draco and Hermione “I promised you some resources, why don’t we go to the library and I’ll show you what we pulled.”

Lucius pushed back his chair “I’d be happy to take them Cissa” he said “In fact, why don’t Miss Granger and I go on ahead. If I recall there was something that you wanted to give to Draco?”

Narcissa gave him a calculating look, then covered it with a smile “You are right dear, Draco, will you come with me for a minute?” He rose with a nod and shot a questioning glance to Hermione. She shrugged minutely and nodded. 

Lucius gestured for Hermione to follow and he strode out of the dining room. She followed, hand fingering her wand, as they went down a long hallway. For a moment she thought she heard a tinkling laugh, but dismissed it. “Miss Granger” Lucius drawled “Are you well compensated at the Ministry.”

It was not the opening line she had expected. “I am comfortable, thank you for asking” she said tightly and Lucius snorted.

“You must not be comfortable enough if you are sniffing around the Malfoy fortune” he sneered and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

“Excuse me” she snapped “What is that supposed to mean?”

Lucius turned and looked down his nose at her “It means that the only reason I can fathom for you trying to sink your talons into my son is because you are looking to feather your nest more comfortably.” Hermione felt her magic beginning to crackle but stayed quiet “I can assure you” Lucius said in a bored voice “That I can compensate you in a much grander fashion if you agree to…run along and forget about this.”

“Oh Mr. Malfoy” Hermione said in a facetious tone “How did you ever find me out? All of this was just an elaborate ruse to get Draco’s house in the Caymans. You found me out.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him “Why else would I possibly be here? After all Draco is only intelligent, driven, kind, funny and extremely attractive. Now, I believe we were headed to the library?”

Lucius hissed and swept down the hallway, forcing Hermione to run to catch up. They stopped outside a set of ornate doors, elaborately etched with runes and carvings. Luicius put his hand on it and then turned to look at Hermione again. “If not money” he mused “Then perhaps, power? If you cooperate then I can give you access to more magical power than you dreamed possible. You can accomplish anything.”

Hermione sighed, this was getting tiresome. “Mr. Malfoy. I have been called “Brightest Witch of Our Age” by so many people I’ve lost count. I earned more Outstandings on my NEWTS then anyone in the last century. I have an Order of Merlin, I cast an Obliviate on my parents so strong the Unspeakables in the DOM couldn’t undo it and I am already head of my department.” She placed a hand on the door of the library and the wards shuddered and surrendered to her, swinging open. “So, I’m good. But thanks for the offer. Now, that book?”

“He’ll tire of you” Lucius snarled and Hermione pivoted slowly to stare at him “Oh I’m sure it is exciting bedding a mudblood, the forbidden fruit and all that. But, he knows his place and when he’s done he’ll toss you aside.”

Hermione stepped closer and her tone was sugary sweet and dangerous “Mr. Malfoy. Draco and I have been together much longer then you may realize. I assure you, if he wanted a vapid Pureblood heiress he would have sought her out by now. But oddly enough, he seems perfectly content with little old me. So content, in fact, that it was my name he was screaming...at least twice...in bed last night.” She held his gaze for a fraction longer and turned to enter the library.

Draco looked up from the box he was examining with Narcissa. The wards had pulsed and he felt the warning. “Excuse me Mother.” He said “I have to go.”

Draco pushed open the door to the Library and looked around cautiously. He could see Hermione’s brown curls bent over a book in the far corner. She looked up and smiled, but it looked fierce and slightly brittle. In the far corner, he saw his Father bending over a hidden shelf that had sprung out from beside the fireplace. Draco inhaled sharply and walked directly to where Lucius was examining a small volume. “Father, what are you doing with that book?” he asked sharply and Lucius jumped.

“Ah, nothing Draco.” he said smoothly, shutting the volume “I was just looking over some of the family spells”

“Family spells.” Draco said derisively “Isn't that one of the dark magic artifacts the ministry was searching for? I seem to recall it was mysteriously and conveniently missing when they did their raids.”

“Is it?” Lucius asked, with feigned surprise “I didn't realize”

Draco rolled his eyes “Where did you get it”

“ Why, it was just sitting here. I thought I would entertain myself while your lovely Miss Granger conducted her research.” He gestured to Hermione and who looked up briefly at them before going back to her research.

“Put it down” Draco ground out

“Now Draco” Lucius said, in the placating tone usually reserved for toddlers.

“I said put it down” Draco’s voice carried and Hermione frowned, but stayed where she was.

“I understand you are enjoying this little dalliance” Lucius sneered “but you can’t be serious about actually courting this girl, maybe marrying her. You wouldn’t seriously consider installing someone like her as Lady…”

Draco stepped closer “Do not continue that sentence” he stared coldly at his father.

“All I'm saying” Lucius with a wolfish gleam “Is that you needn't marry her to gain access to her power.”

Draco looked shocked “Access to her power, are you mad?”

“Well of course” Lucius said, like it was the most logical thing in the world, “I don’t deny that she is a powerful witch but marriage isn’t the only way to reap that benefit. Really it's quite simple. She’s already here. In the most powerful room of the house. And as the Lord of the-”

“I am the Lord of the Manor, Father.” Draco’s voice was dangerous and his eyes snapped with silver fire.

“Now Draco.” Lucius said with a small smile “Surely we both know that I”

Draco held his hand closed and then extended it again. The signet ring glinted on his finger and Lucius’ face drained of color. “I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, claim my title as Lord of the Manor” He intoned. There was a whisper of power and suddenly Lucius stumbled back, feeling drained and slightly empty. “You stupid man” Draco said sorrowfully “I let you maintain your illusion of control in hopes that you would make a better choice. But, I’m done playing games. You haven’t been Lord of the Manor since you chose your own ambition over your family. You will not practice dark magic in this house after everything we’ve been through” 

“It wasn't really dark magic.” Lucius reasoned and Draco just stared at him

“I am done with you. Put that book down before I bind it to you and deliver you to the aurors myself.” He turned his back and walked toward Hermione, gathering her in his arms and kissing her deeply before apparating them away. 


	11. Halloween Ball

They landed in Draco’s flat and he began kissing Hermione in earnest. Twisting her curls around hand and running the other along her back and over her hips and stomach. He pulled back, searching her face “What did he do. Did he hurt you?”

Inside her was the snap like a rubber band as she looked up into his eyes. “He didn’t touch me Draco” she said soothingly, cupping his face with her hands “He tried to play the big scary wizard, tried to buy me off to get out of your life but that’s all.” Draco groaned and dropped his head, burying his face in her neck and breathing deeply “Although” she said hesitantly “I may have implied that we had sex, really loud sex, multiple times last night.”

Draco drew back and stared at her and she flinched slightly and bit her lip. After a long minute he laughed so hard tears were streaming out of his eyes. “You have to let me look at the memory of that” he begged “I need to see his face when you said it.” She smiled back and nodded her agreement. He sobered again and traced his fingers along her cheek “He thought I wanted you for your power” he whispered “He was going to try to take it by force.” 

Hermione flinched, but looked more angry than scared. “I’d like to see him try” she retorted.

“He won’t have the chance” Draco said flatly “I’m the Lord of the Manor now. I accepted the House’s call. He won’t be able to use anything that belongs to our family without my say so.”

Hermione drew him back to her and kissed him fiercely “Thank you” she said. He nodded mutely and returned her kiss. 

“Do you mind” He asked quietly “If we don’t go anywhere for a little while? I think I just need to be with you.” He looked sad and a little lost and Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

“Of course.” She said “It’s Sunday afternoon, there is nowhere we need to be.” 

***

Draco had drifted off on the couch and Hermione was reading and running her hands through his silky hair. There was a sharp rap at the window and an incredibly aristocratic eagle perched on the windowsill. Hermione eased herself up and took the package the bird was carrying. She glanced at it and saw that the box was addressed to her but the letter was for Draco. She gently shook him awake and handed him the letter. He sat up, blinking and rubbing sleep from his eyes before scanning the lines. He huffed out a laugh. “My mother sends her most sincere apologies for the abominable behavior of my Father.” he told her “She wants me to assure you that he is sleeping on the couch, in the chateau, in Germany, for the foreseeable future and she will only let him back to the Manor when she is good and ready.” Hermione giggled and her respect for the Malfoy Matriarch only increased. “She also said she found a little something that she wants you to have as a token of apology.”

Hermione picked up the box and opened the lid. She pulled out a dress of gold, orange and red that was so vibrant it seemed to be flickering. Also in the box was a magnificent pair of wings,in the same color and a tiara of gold and rubies. Hermione gasped as she ran her fingers over the wings and along the ridges of the tiara. Picking up the note she read it quickly, pink flushing her cheeks. “It’s a Phoenix” she told Draco “Your Mother said it reminds her of me because it always rises from the ashes more beautiful and powerful then before.” 

“Perfect” Draco breathed, placing the tiara on Hermione’s head “Mi, I think that is my Mother saying she approves.”

Hermione leaned in and kissed him “If I am going as the Phoenix” she said decidedly “Then you will be my Dragon.”

Draco laughed “Really? Just because of my name?”

“Partially that” Hermione admitted “But mostly because it stands for courage and strength and wisdom.” Draco’s eyes softened and he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. 

“I’d say we’ll be quite a pair then” he told her with a small smile.

“Always” she agreed.

***

The night of the Halloween Ball Draco was pouting in Hermione’s kitchen “Oh stop it” she chided him “I just want to surprise you, that’s all.”

“But I’ve already seen your costume” he pointed out and she huffed

“But you haven’t seen it on ME” she reminded him “Now shoo.”

“C’mon mate” Harry said, slinging an arm around Draco “We’ll go get ready at my place and meet the girls at the Ministry. It’ll be fun.”

“Luna and Daphne get to see each other” Draco pointed out

“And Theo and George get to see each other” Hermione said dismissively, “But you don’t get to see me. End of story.” Draco allowed himself to be led away as Hermione smiled fondly after him.

“You both have just one band left.” Luna said and Hermione turned to her in surprise.

“Really?” Hermione asked “I had meant to ask you to check, we have only one band left?”

“Yes” Luna said simply “Just wanted you to know.” 

Hermione bit her bottom lip “I still haven’t seen one of them coming” she said with a sigh “I know the incidents after the fact but it doesn’t really help me track.”

Daphne hugged her friend “It’ll be ok” she said soothingly “Your almost through this. Have you found out any more about who might be behind it?”

“Not really” Hermione admitted “We think it may have something to do with Lestrange. Narcissa said he was involved in this kind of magic when he was younger and there are a few journals that detail similar spells. But, he’s long dead and we are definitely dealing with a woman.” She shrugged “So I’m not sure if it is at all connected.”

Daphne hummed sympathetically “Well, forget about it for tonight” she encouraged “Just enjoy the ball.” Hermione smiled and nodded and went to put on her costume. 

***

Draco sipped his drink impatiently, eyes darting to the stairs every few minutes. “She’ll be here mate” Ron said, slinging an arm around Draco while stuffing an appetizer in his mouth. Just then there was a ripple of conversation through the crowd and a rustling as people turned to look at the entrance. Draco turned also and inhaled sharply. 

At the top of the stairs stood Hermione, the crown sat on top of curls that tumbled wild and free down her shoulders. The bodice of the dress clung to her curves before flowing off into a skirt that moved and swayed like crackling flames. Her wings dripped off her shoulders and fluttered gently as she descended the stairs. He couldn’t take his eyes off her and he made his way to the base of the stairs, holding out a hand and bowing to her. She smiled warmly at him and took his hand, drawing him closer for a kiss. “You look exquisite” he said and her smile widened.

“You look wonderful as well” Hermione said approvingly. Draco’s costume was simpler. A dark suit, Muggle style, and a pair of black wings that made him look handsome and dangerous and very enticing. 

He grinned at her “I’ll admit, I’m not quite sure how we are going to dance.” She laughed as he circled her waist with one arm and took her hand in his. She rested her free hand lightly on his shoulder, careful to avoid his wings, and he whirled her around the ballroom. “Nevermind” he said, after a few turns “This is perfect.” She nodded in agreement and let herself get lost in the music. 

Taking a break from the dancing, Draco led Hermione over to an alcove. They sat down together on the window seat and he reached into his pocket “I have something for you” he admitted, pulling out a long, thin box “Don’t worry” he said quickly “It isn’t THAT type of something.” She smiled with just a hint of relief.

“Good” she said “I mean, I like you. I REALLY like you. But it is still a little early for that.”

“Agreed” Draco said with a laugh “I’m happy just being with you right now. But, I am a Pureblood and with that comes certain traditions.” Hermione made a face and crossed her arms over her chest. Draco smirked at her “One of those traditions is that when you are serious about someone, that you court them. And to show your intention you present them with a gift.” He opened the box and pulled out a delicate gold chain with a single deep red ruby dangling on the end of it. “Hermione Granger. I would like to court you, if you will allow it.”

Hermione tried to remain serious, but a smile played on her lips. “If I accept this” she said “I’m not agreeing to any unbreakable vows or fertility rites or anything, right?”

“Nothing like that, I promise” Draco said with mock solemnity. “This is a Black family heirloom, I thought you’d prefer that over something from the Malfoys.” Hermione nodded her head vigorously “Since it is a family piece it does offer some protection to the wearer.”

Hermione looked at him questioningly “Such as?”

Draco thought “It will allow you to draw on the House magic in a time of need.” he said “And if you are in danger, mortal peril not the garden variety Gryffindor type of danger, as Lord of the House of Black I would know and be able to find you.”

“I’d forgotten you were Lord Black as well as Lord Malfoy” Hermione mused “So it isn’t a tracking device or anything?”

“No, nothing like that I promise” Draco assured her “95% of the time it is just a piece of jewelry that shows how I feel about you”

“And how is that Draco?” Hermione asked playfully, as she leaned forward and let him clasp the chain around her neck.

He tilted her head up gently, kissing her. “Do you really need to ask?” he murmured.

“Sometimes you just need to hear the words” Hermione admitted

“Alright, well” he paused “Mi, I feel like I am falling in love with you.”

Hermione’s eyes widened slightly but she held Draco’s gaze. “I think I know just how you feel.” she said softly. 


	12. Midnight

The clock began to chime midnight and Draco stood up smoothly “One last dance?” he asked and Hermione took his hand. Draco spun her gracefully around the floor as the last chimes of the clock faded.

“I think I’m ready to head home” she said and sent him a sly smile “Care to join me?”

Draco swallowed hard and did his best to school his features “A gentlemen never lets his lady go home on her own” he answered in his best lordly manner and Hermione snorted.

“I’ll just go get my things” she said, kissing him softly, “Wait here.” Draco watched her ascend the steps and vanish into the outer room. He jumped when a hand swatted his shoulder and turned to see Blaise grinning at him.

“You are besotted Draco” Blaise nearly purred “I have never seen you look at anyone or anyTHING the way you look at her.”

Draco wanted to argue, on principal, but his face softened “I think you’re right mate” he said.

Blaise ruffled Draco’s heir, much to the blond’s annoyance, “Of course I’m right.”

“Right about what?” Ginny asked brightly, dragging Harry over.

“That Draco is head over heels for Mi” Blaise said smugly

“Guess it is lucky for you the feeling is mutual” Ginny said with a wink and Draco’s heart beat erratically. “Speaking of” she added “Where is Hermione?”

“She went to get her things’ Draco said, then frowned “But that was a bit ago. I hope some Ministry bore didn’t corner her to talk about work.”

“I have to get our things Gin” Harry said “I’ll see if I can rescue her.”

“Hey, that’s my job” Draco joked and Harry rolled his eyes

“Actually, rescuing is more her line of work, don’t you think?” Harry shot back and Draco shrugged in agreement. 

Draco was distracted saying goodnight to the rest of their friends and didn’t notice Harry until he felt a hand on his elbow “Draco” Harry murmured “She wasn’t anywhere.”

Draco’s heart plummeted. Had he scared her off? But no, she had invited him to her house. Plus, she said she felt the same. He took a breath “Do you suppose she ducked up to her office for anything?” He asked, trying to sound calm.

Harry shook his head, “I did a quick diagnostic, she isn’t anywhere in the building. Plus, I found this.” He pulled out one of the red heels that Hermione had been wearing that night. 

“Just one?” Draco asked and Harry nodded “Shit” he swore “Midnight? One shoe?” he looked meaningfully at Harry who paled. “I have to go” Draco said and sprinted off.

Pushing out of the Ministry, Draco stopped and gulped the cool air. He tore off the wings of his costume and threw them aside. This was the Fairy Godmother, he just knew. If their calculations were correct they each had one band left. If being taken at midnight was hers, then that meant he had one left to face. But, where was she? He reached out with his House’s magic, but nothing radiated from the jewel. On the one hand that was good, it meant she wasn’t in imminent danger, but it left him with little to go on. He walked blindly down the street thinking through all the leads they had chased down. Everything led back to the woods, he realized. Every disappearance or curse or gift revolved around the woods. Taking a deep breath he concentrated on Wolfham-on-Marsh and disapparated with a pop.

**

Landing with a thud, he steadied himself. The square was deserted and very few lights flickered in the surrounding houses. Without hesitation he took off in the direction of the woods. He was just passing the museum when it suddenly felt like the world had gone into slow motion. Startled his eyes flicked around and he saw the door to the museum creak open and light spill out. The woman who had been at the front desk when they visited was silhouetted in the light. “If you rush in you’ll be just like all the others.” she admonished. Her voice creaked, like it wasn’t used very much, and she eyed Draco critically. “You did better then most” she said approvingly “I see only one band on you and it is loosening. Maybe you’ll do.” 

The spell loosened and Draco lost his balance. Jumping up he pulled out his wand and leveled it at the woman. “What is going on” he demanded.

The woman sighed “Typical” she murmured “Why do they always start with something like that? Next I’ll be expecting to hear ‘stand up and fight” She opened the door wider, “come in” she said tiredly “This might take a minute.”

“I don’t have time” Draco snapped and the woman raised an eyebrow

“You do” She assured him “Fairy Tales, remember? You have three days but I assure you I’ll get you out faster then that.” Draco hesitated, but he didn’t really know what to do other then charge off blindly into the woods. So, he followed her inside.

Conjuring two chairs the woman sat down and looked at critically. “You can call me Hera. I mean you no harm. I should be able to help you if you aren’t as stupid as the rest of them and actually listen to me.”

“Hera….” Draco said, going slightly pale

“Ah, got that did you?” the woman asked approvingly “Yes, Hera. Wife of Zeus, who took Elara as a lover and then hid her away. Well, Lestrange was no Zeus but the rest of it was about the truth.” Draco was glad he was sitting down, he didn’t think his legs would have held him otherwise. “She’s quite mad you know” Hera went on conversationally “He left her but he didn’t come back to me. Oh no, he went and took up with some other psychotic beauty. Bellatrix? Something like that. I tried to stay out of it.” 

Draco’s mouth was dry “That is, well, was, my Aunt and it is a fair description of her.”

Hera hummed with interest “I bet Elara didn’t know that, you might not have been let off so easy.” Draco snorted at the thought the last few weeks had been ‘easy.’ “Anyway” Hera continued “She got it into her head that she was going to right the wrongs of love and be some sort of neutral moral center. Lestrange had dabbled in the gray magics, before he went full dark arts of course, and apparently she had picked up a few things.:” Draco felt a little dizzy, he and Hermione had been not far off but had been missing so much. “So, she keeps trying to fix everyone that wanders in her path. The only problem is, the gray magic requires a precision that she doesn’t quite have. Plus, she has incredibly high standards.” Hera rolled her eyes like that was the most difficult part of all of this. 

“Why haven’t you done anything? Told anyone?” Draco asked incredulously, he could feel his anger rising “She’s been hurting people for years and you just...let it happen?”

“Hey” Hera said sharply “I’m talking to you aren’t I. I told you that you looked promising. The way the magic around her is I needed a hero” she snorted in disgust “And everyone that has come around hasn’t stood a chance. Imagine if I’d told the Aurors and half of them had vanished? No, I had to wait until it was right.” 

"A hero?" Draco scoffed "I've never been anyone's hero."

"Well now is your chance" Hera shot back "redemption, changing your destiny all that feel good stuff. You are practically tailor made to be the unlikely hero." 

Draco pinched the bridge is his nose and inhaled deeply. He knew everything she was saying would sound ridiculous to anyone else, he could only imagine if she was explaining this to Harry. But, he had been raised to respect the complexities of magic and the pieces fit what he and Hermione had been uncovering.

"What do I need to do" he said flatly and Hera nodded approvingly.

“The premise is simple” she said “Elara has been over-run by the gray magic. You need to essentially siphon it out of her. I have an alchemist’s tool that will be the conduit and you can catch it in a vial. Then, she will be just a regular witch and you should be able to secure her and call the Aurors.”

“I sense a but” Draco said tiredly and Hera shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, yes” she replied “She fully believes that she is a Fairy Godmother and the rules of Fairy Tales govern her world. She believes it to the point that the gray magic has gone along with it. That is why I couldn’t do anything, I’m not a youngest son or deserving tailor’s apprentice. Come to think of it” Hera said thoughtfully “I wonder if a woman could have done it at all? Interesting to consider.”

“You were saying” Draco broke in 

“Right, sorry” She said apologetically “So, as I was saying, since she is governed by Fairy Tales we need to play by those same rules.” Hera crossed to small cupboard and began rummaging around. She pulled out a ball of yarn and muttered a few spells over it before tossing it to Draco. He caught it deftly and turned it over in his hand “Locator spell” she said simply “You let it unroll and follow it to her house.” He nodded and set it on the table beside him.

Hera pulled out a thin, flexible looking tube that had a slight curve to it. She was frowning and turning it over in her hands. Her brow cleared and she waved her wand over it. The tube began to change until it was a beautiful amber flower. “Any chance you are a youngest son?” Hera asked hopefully. 

“Only child” Draco said 

“Well, that might be just as good” She responded thoughtfully and wove a few more spells around the flower. “Ok, it should still work the same. You touch her with it and it will drain the gray magic out. I added a few protection spells to hopefully keep any of her nastier spells at bay. The good news is, since I’m old and unmarried the magic treats me like a wise crone or potentially a fairy in disguise, giving me a bit of leeway.” 

Draco accepted the flower and turned it over in his hand “So, I just use the yarn to find her house and touch her with this?” he asked skeptically

“And try not to die or get enchanted in the process” Hera added helpfully. 

“Right” Draco said, almost to himself. Half of him still just wanted to call the Aurors and see if they could do this with brute force, but he was cautious. Probing just a little with his magic he could tell the spells Hera had set on the tool and the yarn were powerful and complex. From his experience with the Beast and stone tower he knew the bindings didn’t respond to traditional spells, so this seemed like the best option. He stood up, pocketing the flower and holding the yarn in one hand “OK’ he announced “I guess...I’m off?”

“Have fun storming the castle!” Hera said cheerfully, adding to herself “I always wanted to say that.” Draco’s brow furrowed as he went back out into the night. 

Taking a deep breath he dropped the yarn in front of him. Instantly, it rolled away into the dark, glowing just slightly so he could follow its path through the trees. He walked quickly, hand on his wand and eyes never leaving the yarn. His thoughts wandered to Hermione. If she was not in a position to fight back she would be livid. He couldn’t imagine she’d be content to be the damsel in distress. The fact that the jewel was silent was promising, the House didn’t consider her in mortal peril at least. 

His thoughts kept circling as he went swiftly through the trees. Half an hour passed, then 45 minutes, he began to worry that Hera had tricked him (it would live up to her namesake) and wonder what he should do next when the trees thinned slightly. Slowing his pace he walked cautiously up to the edge of the trees. Ahead of him was a stone cottage, complete with a mossy roof and smoking chimney. It looked completely innocuous, which made the hairs on Draco’s arms stand up. Looking closer he saw that the garden was full of rock slabs, leaning this way and that in no particular order. Quietly he sent a series of diagnostic spells out, looking for curses, and recoiled when each of the rocks became wreathed in magic. The curses weren’t looking to attack, they were each...containing something. He shuddered and crept forward, trying not to brush up against anything just in case.

Peering over the window ledge he sucked in his breath. The room looked like any picturesque country cottage, except in every available space a birdcage was crammed. Birds of every size and description filled the cages, making a cacophony of noise. In the center of the room, Elara stood holding a gilded cage. She was dressed as magnificently as before making kissy faces at the cage in her hand. Inside, a sparrow fluttered and darted, twittering softly. “Why Mione” he heard Elara coo “Why so plain? I guess it reflects who you really are dear. Still, you’ll add to my collection.” Suddenly, Elara stopped and cocked a head to one side “Drake dear” she said in a sugary sweet voice “No need to stand out in the cold.” Draco felt the nudge of magic, but the tool in his pocket let him stay in control. He pretended her spell was still propelling him in the door, acting like he was struggling against it.

“Fair one” he gasped “I have come looking for Mione.”

“Oh?” she asked innocently, still holding the cage “Well, if you two had proved faithful and true lovers she would be here with you right now.”

Draco’s head pounded “My lady” he said between gritted teeth “We faced every obstacle and overcame them, together. How does that not show our commitment to each other?”

Elara’s eye twitched slightly and her jaw tightened “It can’t be true” she said stubbornly “You failed. They all failed. They always fail” She set the cage down and started pacing. “If it was true love I should not have been able to take her. She shouldn’t be a bird.” Draco edged closer, and Elara whirled around to face him. “You are lying” she said sharply “You must be lying. Maybe you are just trying to take advantage of me, of her, of it.” Her words were jumbled and her chest was heaving. 

Draco knew that he needed to be extremely careful. He slowly withdrew the flower from his pocket “Fair one” he said with a low bow “I bring to you the flower of truth. If you touch it as I do, no lie or enchantment will be able to fool you.”

Elara reached out almost greedily and plucked the flower from his hand. As her fingers closed around it there was a whooshing noise, like the water rushing down the drain. Elara seemed to shrink in size, clothes reshaping into traditional witches robes. She tottered slightly and collapsed to the ground, at which point Draco shot out a _ perfectus totalis _ and an _ incarcerous _ just to be safe. All around the cages were winking out of existence and the birds fluttered and reformed into women of all ages and sizes. He heard the rumbling of low male voices outside and glancing out the window saw the rocks growing and shaping into human form. 

Draco turned wildly in all directions, looking for Hermione. The cage was gone, but sitting in the middle of the table was the little sparrow. “Mi” he said in a broken voice “What happened? Why are you still a bird?” He reached out one finger and ran it down her chest feathers gently. The bird nuzzled into him, looking at him with intelligent brown eyes, and then hopped back a few steps. There was a fluid rush of magic and Hermione was sitting on the table, swinging her legs . “Mi!” Draco cried and threw his arms around her. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in and feeling the pounding of her heart against his chest.

“Sorry to scare you Draco” she said softly “I wanted to make sure it was well and truly safe.” He looked at her in confusion and she grinned at him. “Animagus” she admitted “When I realized she had a thing for birds I thought it would be safer if I turned myself instead of waiting around to be hit by a spell.” 

Draco picked her up and swung her around, completely oblivious to the other people in the room who were also reuniting with lost loves. “I’m so glad you are ok” he said sincerely and Hermione smiled. When he set her down she sent off a patronus to Harry and soon there were multiple pops of apparition as the Aurors arrived.

Harry strode into the room and looked around, hands raking through his already unkempt hair. “Mi, Draco. I specifically told you information gathering ONLY and not to do anything stupid!” He gestured wildly around “Do you know how much paperwork this is going to be.” His face softened and he hugged Hermione tightly “I’m glad you are ok. I would have been here to help but this one” he jerked his head towards Draco “had to rush off and be the hero without telling me where he was going.” 

Draco’s cheeks turned pink and he fidgeted slightly. Hermione laughed softly and wrapped her arms back around Draco’s waist. She looked up at him with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Well” she said “I guess that makes you my hero.”


End file.
